Secret of darkness
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sometimes the secrets that we hide can be rather dark. Very few of us have even so much as a clue as to how in the world to even bring up such dark secrets. Especially when that secret of yours is much too dangerous to just be fully open about. How well will Kaoru be able to keep a secret that he has that he fears might cause those he cares for to get hurt? Rated M for themes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It was never supposed to happen this way.

I wasn't supposed to be here... I guess I really pick the wrong places at the wrong times don't I?

"You managed to find your way here through that large forest. I am impressed."

"It was an accident. I was lost when I went for a walk." I try to defend myself but it almost seems to be going no where.

"Now don't be so modest. We can tell talent even when they try to hide it." The one sitting across from me gives a file that I find very creepy. "You know."

Oh no. Those words probably mean bad bad news.

"We could use someone like you."

I feel myself freeze, but as my gaze darts to the guards, I begin to wonder how much choice I really have in this.

"Tell you what. You become a part of us and we'll teach you. Enhancing your skills and improving on what you can do. Plus teaching you new ones." The one across from me stands up making me look that way. "Welcome to our world."

I am untied and I have no idea what kind of world I've been thrown into.

Though I don't think that there is any way out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Heavy footsteps can be heard accompanied by some heavy breathing. A man keeps going not daring to look back behind himself. He keeps going taking sharp turns to try to get away. "Help!" He shouts out glancing to one side then the other however no one seems to respond to his plea. "I'm going to die! Help me!" He tries again starting to get desperate.

"You sure will." Another voice responds before a silenced shot is fired hitting the man in the back.

The man calls out in pain falling forward crashing onto the road below him. His skin getting a little scrapped up in the process. He clenches his eyes tightly in fear and in pain as there is shooting pain shooting through his body from his back. "Please." He pleads as the other moves to stand over him. "Please don't do this. You don't have to do this. I can give you anything you want. For life! If you ever wanted anything you can come to me and I'll get it for you. I swear. I promise to whoever you worship. Just let me live."

"I don't need that offer." The other aims the silenced pistol at the man. "I already have enough money to get me what I want. And you will become just another contract."

The shot is taken and the mans head flops to the ground with lifeless eyes that snapped open when feeling the bullet hit.

The other leaves walking away and putting the gun into its hidden holster. After which a radio is pulled out that is turned on. "The contract fourteen is complete."

"Very good." A voice comes over the radio. "Report back to base."

"Understood."

The morning after the twin maids come in to awaken the brothers. "Young masters it is time to wake up." They inform them with their usual stoic faces and looks.

Hikaru sits up. "Okay. We're awake."

"Very good young masters." The twin maids bow and leave the room with that.

Hikaru turns to look to his brother who still looks a little tired. He figures that it is a day without school so why not let his slightly younger twin sleep in for a bit. He also does feel a little tired from having to wake up and have a full day with school and the host club. He just feels awake enough to get up now so he might as well. He tries to keep quiet to not awaken his sleeping twin. He gets up changing into a pair of clothes that are a bit more casual. He is wearing grey sweatpants, and a black shirt. He heads downstairs passing by one of the other maids on the way there. "Bring me scrambled eggs with some cheese melted into the eggs. As well as wood smoked bacon. I'll be in the living room."

The maid bows in response to this then leaves to get what he has asked for.

Hikaru heads to the living room as he said he would. He sits down turning on the TV. He spots the news on figuring that one of their parents must have watched part of the news when they got up. He is about to change the channel when a rather interesting story comes on making him pause.

"Earlier this morning the body of a man was found by a passing motorist in an alleyway. Kira Eiji is on the scene." The female anchorwoman goes quiet after this as the image transfers to a man who is standing holding a microphone.

This man is standing with some people and police tape in the background. "Thank you Himari." He thanks the lady from before. "As you can see behind me police are already on scene. We haven't been given a possible or confirmed identity of the man yet. I overheard that the one who found the body does not know who the body belongs to. He said that he has never seen that man around before. Which only adds to the mystery. What was he doing here? Who killed him? And why was he killed? Those answers have remained a current mystery though be advised that police are keeping all those nearby in the Sakura area to stay home today. As they are doing their investigation and wish to speak to everyone who were most likely home at the time. Or who might know the man. Maybe then there will be more information as to why he has suddenly shown up dead in the alleyway. We will keep you updated when we get more news on the incident. Back to you Himari."

The cameras switch back to the anchor.

"Another dead body?"

Hikaru jumps dropping the remote to the ground then spins around in his seat on the couch. His upper body twisted around just enough to look behind himself. He spots who he was expecting, his brother, though he hadn't heard the other approach him at all. "Kaoru. You scared me." He lets out a breathe.

"Sorry." Kaoru shrugs. "You really didn't hear me come up."

"No. I didn't." Hikaru turns back to the TV. "Though yes a body was found. It sounds like they don't have much information just yet. They haven't said that it is tied to any other murders or suicides. Which it might not be though who knows."

"Ah." Kaoru nods to this. "Okay." He starts to head off with that.

Hikaru turns to him. "Where are you going brother?"

"Just for a walk." Kaoru glances over his shoulder to flash a smile. "I don't really want to watch TV right now."

"Oh. Okay. Do you want breakfast?" Hikaru doesn't mind that his brother isn't up to watching TV at the moment.

"Maybe later. I wanna stretch my legs a little first." Kaoru turns away and continues off.

"Okay." Hikaru turns away picking up the remote to find something else to watch in the meantime. He knows that his breakfast will soon be coming.

Kaoru walks outside into the garden. He follows along the path until he is out of sight from the mansion windows. He clenches his teeth and looks up to the morning sky. "Will this day truly be peaceful?" He questions with no one nearby to answer his rhetorical question. He lowers his head. "I just want a peaceful day for once. Though knowing the way life likes to come for us something is going to happen to pull us away from peace." He slightly wonders what today will bring for them. He opens his eyes hearing something slightly in the distance. He hadn't noticed that he had closed his eyes. He looks to where the sound came from. "What was that?" He heads towards where he had heard the sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Kaoru begins walking towards the sound to investigate it. He makes it to the fence that blocks off the property. He notices someone standing by the fence leaning on the top. He guesses that this person climbed up to there. "What are you doing here?" He questions the other who smiles in greeting to the ginger.

"Why do you think I am here for?" The other questions Kaoru causing him to sigh.

"Alright." Kaoru holds out his hand to the other. "Give it to me."

The other chuckles at this. "Ah. So demanding." He teases Kaoru slightly.

"Shut up and do it." Kaoru warns feeling a bit annoyed by the other.

"Geeze you could be a little kinder." The other reaches behind himself pulling out an unmarked envelope. "Well here you go anyways." He hands the ginger haired boy the envelope in his hand which the other takes.

Kaoru can feel that it is most likely just paper which is good that it shouldn't be something too bad to hide. He is about to open it when he turns noticing that the other is still hanging around. "Why are you still here?"

"Don't mind me. I just want to see what you think of your most recent message." The other shrugs lightly with a playful smile watching the other male.

Kaoru stares at the other for a long moment before turning away. He opens the envelope pulling out the two papers inside. He finds a letter written to him. So he reads that first.

Dear Kaoru.

We have gotten a new assignment for you. You will report to learn a new technique to master before being sent to do your test.

You are to report to the main base of operations right away for your training on this new technique. You will not delay in this order.

Inside is enclosed a photograph that will be crucial to you after you have been properly taught the technique in question.

It is your choice if you would like to take a look at the photograph first or after you have completed your training.

Sincerely the higher ups.

Kaoru keeps a serious look on his face as he shifts the photograph around to be in front of the letter. He spots Seika Ayanokoji in the photograph. Hes fine with this turn of events seeing as how she acted so despicable. He turns his attention back to the other that is there with him keeping his serious look on his face. "Alright. Let's go." He lowers the paper and photo to grab the others hand.

They get over the fence and climb down the step ladder the other used to get to the ground.

Kaoru is the first to move knowing that he must not delay. He pulls out his cellphone texting Hikaru that he was stepping out for a bit. He does this so Hikaru doesn't come looking for him. His eyes fall to half open feeling a little guilty for forcing Hikaru to stay in the dark about all of this. He just knows that it is not only for the best but also for Hikarus safety.

Hikaru may not know it though his ignorance is indeed bliss.

Kaoru puts his cell away turning it to silence. He keeps moving only slightly glancing at the other with him as the other easily keeps pace with him. "What?" He questions as the other is smiling at him.

"Isn't this exciting? You're taking your next step. A new technique is always a next step. They think you're ready." The other turns to face where they are going instead of walking sideways next to the ginger haired boy. "I love it when I get to learn more techniques to further my studies." He informs the one walking with him. "It is the best feeling ever to know I am one step closer to graduating."

"I can believe that." Kaoru shrugs as he keeps going. His eyes glance to the other who turns to him again.

The other has only turned his head this time. "I swear I am so close to graduating." He chuckles and before he can say anymore he smacks into a pole as he wasn't paying attention.

Kaoru can't help a small chuckle as he walks past the other who stands there for a moment before getting away from the pole. "Sure you are Kira. Sure you are."

"Shut up." Kira grumbles as he rubs his cheek staying a little behind Kaoru himself.

The two do make it to the main base where they enter into the training area.

Kira is dragged away by his mentor to do his own training.

Kaoru follows his mentor over to one of the sets of mats sets up. He stands and looks at his mentor awaiting his said mentor to teach him what he needs to know.

"This one is a little tricky." The mentor informs him. "Get it wrong and you could end up dead or in deep deep trouble." He continues after getting a nod of confirmation from the other. "What you need to is now learn the technique of using a knife properly to stab someone to death." He pulls out a large knife. "You've been using a gun and now you need something more close range for when it is needed." He places the back of the blade against Kaoru's neck who tenses.

Kaoru would have defended himself though he holds back on that knowing that it is a learning part. He stays focused on what the other is doing.

"Slicing someones neck is one easy way to kill them. Do it right and they won't even be able to scream. You'd need to make sure that you go deep enough to do so though." The mentor moves the knife back. "Good job at staying calm. Though we shall continue." He presses the handle, pinching the knifes blade between his fingers, against Kaorus chest right where his heart is. "A stab to the heart with a long enough knife will also do the trick. Though you will have to make sure that they will not be able to get help. This part can go wrong. If left where they might be able to reach help can cause them to get you in trouble. Make sure that they will be dead." He moves the knifes handle up towards Kaoru's throat. "Slicing them or stabbing them multiple times will help. A stab to the neck can also be deadly. If you slash their ankles it's slower and more likely they'll scream for help. But it can stop them from running away." He pulls the knife back enough for Kaoru to be able to grab a hold of the handle.

Kaoru takes the knife understanding that he has to take said knife.

The mentor brings out a full body dummy then moves to stand behind Kaoru. "Now you try and I will see how well you do. We will continue your learning based on what you can manage to do."

Kaoru gets into a stance to get ready to attack. His hand clenching the knife rather tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Kaoru moves forward knowing that he needs to move quickly. He slashes the knife at the neck of the dummy. He tries his best to get it so the knife causes as deep of a slash as he can. He moves it back shifting his grip as quickly as he can. He thrusts it forward stabbing into dummys chest. He finds resistance realizing that stabbing someone is indeed harder than others make it out to be. He tries to pull it also meeting with resistance. He gives a hard yank managing to get it out of the dummy. He stabs the chest again to try to get the knife in as far as he can. He jerks it to cause more damage before pulling it out again. He goes in for another stab when he sees the mentor moving around to the back. His knife goes into the dummy's stomach as he miscalculates the stab from seeing the other move around.

The mentor, with a rather serious expression scowling across his face, suddenly pushes the dummy forward as if trying to attack Kaoru to stop him.

Kaoru moves back to try to avoid it while he tries to get his knife out of the dummy's stomach. He gets it out only to fall to the ground as the mentor throws the dummy at him. He rolls out of the way realizing that the thrown dummy is going to land on him. He knows he needs to imagine that the dummy will be getting back up to its feet to try to fight for its life. He quickly slashes the back of the dummy's ankles in order to stop this from happening. He is about to stab the dummy in the back to attempt to finish it off when words are spoken.

"That is enough." The mentor orders him moving over to where Kaoru is on his knees on the floor.

Kaoru turns to the mentor lowering his knife. He doesn't let their eyes meet though he knows that the other can tell that he is listening to what is going to be said.

"That wasn't too bad. A bit sloppy though." The mentor informs Kaoru. "You don't have too long before you'll be sent out on your mission. You need to be able to do this." He holds a hand out to Kaoru in which the other gives him the knife before getting up to his feet on his own. "Pick up the dummy." He orders nodding to said dummy on the floor.

Kaoru bends down picking up the dummy as ordered. He is holding it under its armpits only to drop it in shock as the mentor slashes the chest of the dummy. He looks to the mentor with slightly wide eyes.

"Anything can happen in a matter of seconds." The mentor stands tall this time intentionally staring right into the slightly younger twins eyes. "You know that. Using a knife means that you must be more alert than while handling a gun. You need to know the skills with a knife. A gun is not always going to be available to help you kill. Not to mention the fact that there will be jobs that require that you use different weapons than just your gun. So you need to know this stuff. Or it could end up being the end of you. Most of those who mess this up end up dead or in jail. It doesn't matter where you came from, who you know, nothing! If you're caught then you're caught. The worst is that you will be on the radar which will make everything much more difficult. Everyone will be cautious around you knowing that you have killed. If you're lucky enough to not rot in jail forever. That is why it is always taught that you never leave any trace of yourself at the crime scene. Something taught by this school."

"I understand." Kaoru nods softly to this.

"Try to stop me." The mentor orders of Kaoru holding the knife as if ready to attack. "I have stolen your weapon. Show me what you're going to do about it. I have adrenaline and the will to live pumping through me. I won't be easy to stop."

Kaoru shifts his feet. He charges towards the other who moves to slash at him. He moves around the side after dodging. He grabs onto the mentors wrist feeling the tension of him holding the knife. He knows this would happen if the opponent knew their life depended on holding the knife. He squeezes the wrist to try to get the grip to loosen, while doing what he can to prevent said weapon being slashed at him again. He jerks the hand upwards slamming his other hand onto the hand to snap the hand downwards. He notices the grip loosen and he carefully pinches the blade. He quickly pulls it away. He places the base of the handle of the knife on his thigh thinking to use that to adjust his grip. He does so while jerking the other by the wrist to keep him from attacking him. He does move back when the mentor attempts to punch him. He gets a grip on the knifes handle and swings it around to have it against the mentors neck.

It all comes to a pause and the mentor glances down.

"Not bad." The mentor admits. "Your training is indeed showing here. Problem solving and multitasking. Though make sure that you actually use the sharp side of the blade. Not the backside."

"Noted."

The mentor smirks softly at this.

In what felt like no time Kaoru is dropped off by one of the other members at the location. He moves towards to the location glad that there are those who will help him reach a faraway destination. He stays low keeping his face hidden. He notices some leafy vines draping over one side. He begins climbing them and peeks over the high wall trying to notice any cameras. He doesn't spot any so he hops over the wall surrounding the property to try to protect it. He lands on his feet on the ground. He keeps his body low as he heads towards the direction of the mansion. He stops once he has a good look at the building. He lets out a soft breath knowing that it is indeed time for his mission to truly begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Kaoru moves along keeping himself low. He keeps an eye out for any security. He happens to spot an approaching maid so he hurries behind a bush being careful to not alert the maid.

The maid walks past the bush softly humming to herself as she keeps going not having noticed Kaoru at all.

Kaoru watches the maid leave only for a second before turning to continue moving on his way. He doesn't head for the front of the mansion choosing instead to go from the side to the back. He carefully peers around the corner to ensure that no one will see him. He lets out a breath that is soft and heads around into the back. He stays low as he walks carefully trying to stay in the shadows. He presses himself against a dark part of the mansion as a window is opened. He could hear the sound of the lock clicking above him alerting him that a window was being opened.

"Ah." Seika's voice is heard indicating that it must have been her that opened the window. "What a nice day today." She sighs softly as if staring out at the view she has from her window. "If only things were a bit more interesting today."

Kaoru makes sure to speak in his head so that he doesn't get caught. 'Oh don't worry. Things are going to be so much more interesting today.' He continues moving knowing that he can't just stay here. He spots an open balcony door. 'Jackpot.' He thinks to himself and peers inside before heading inside the room. He feels lucky that the room is currently empty though he can hear some voices nearby. He moves around hiding behind a counter upon hearing two voices moving closer.

"Sachiko. Be a dear and bring some towels out by the pool." A womans voice orders to most likely a mansion servant; as Kaoru can easily recognize the way of speaking.

Kaoru figures that the voice must be that of Seika's mother.

"Of course madam." An older males voice responds with politeness.

"I'll show you the laps that I can do now dear." A different males voice adds causing the female to giggle.

"Oh you." The woman slightly teasingly tells the man that is most likely her husband.

Kaoru is gonna need to move. He glances around knowing that going the other way has too many people there. He can hear a conversation going so that's one too many. He spots a way around most likely to go to the kitchen. He heads that way going around the fancy wooden door, which is open enough that he can slip through. He is confronted by a wall to ceiling shelving unit with all sorts of food or food preparation stuff on it. He realizes that one way seems to make a corner that the shelves continue down. He also notices that the other direction leads to the end. He takes one of the large knives. He had made sure to wear gloves for this mission. He heads down to check the way where it ends first. He peers around the shelf noting that right now the head chef is the only one in there. He could easily sneak past the man if he needs to. He wonders where the other way goes. He goes back peering around the other side to see a door with a large window showing stairs. He does need to get upstairs. He heads for it standing up since he can't be seen here. He also hasn't seen security cameras around here. He hasn't really seen too many cameras to be honest.

It's not like it matters as it just makes his job a bit easier than before.

Kaoru gets to the door finding that it has a sideways bar like door handle. He pulls it opening the door. He carefully peeks inside worried that this spot will have a camera. He doesn't see one not even above the stairs. "How careless." He whispers under his breath. He supposes that the family figures that no one would dare to mess with them.

Where else would Seika get her attitude from?

Kaoru doesn't focus on that as he makes it to the second floor. He finds there is no door on this doorway. He does spot a camera that turns to monitor the hallway. He watches for a few moments to get the timing right when he sees Seika herself come out of a room to speak to a nearby maid.

"I want the living room set up so that I can watch my show." Seika insists to the maid. "Don't bother coming to tell me that its done. I'll be going to check myself. I want to be alone right now."

"Of course." The maid bows then heads off as Seika heads back into the room.

Kaoru lets the camera turn away when he hurries into the room. He stays as low as he can while he moves as quick as he can. He makes it into the room quietly closing the door. He turns to Seika who moves over to look at something on her nightstand. He moves in no longer crouching as he doesn't feel the need to move quietly. He pulls the knife he stole from the kitchen out. He is quick to grab Seika from behind. He puts a hand over her mouth to muffle the scream with both his hand and the glove. He slams the knife into her chest aiming for her stomach.

Seika tries to throw Kaoru off of her as Kaoru ensures that the knife really digs into her stomach. She has some adrenaline pumping through her so her struggles won't weaken so quickly. She freezes when Kaoru leans close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Maybe you should have thought before you decided to pull some pretty terrible stunts. You little bitch."

The shock and the adrenalin seems to not be mixing well and Seika passes out slumping in Kaorus hold.

Kaoru gently lowers her to the ground and he gets her hand to wrap around the knife handle. He makes sure that it will have her fingerprints on it. He pulls the knife out with her hand before letting both fall to the ground. He heads out the way he had come in from. He even uses the leafy vines to get out of the area. He hurries away towards the lightly wooded area. He just needs to get to the other side to meet with the one who is going to drive him to a spot in town. He turns his body to the side to avoid a few trees while hurrying through that area.

The man is waiting on the side of the dirt road just as he said he would.

Kaoru moves around to the passenger side in which he hops in after giving three knocks on the window. He does so to let the other know that it is him. "Let's go." He lets out a heavy breath as the car starts up then heads off. He takes off his gloves putting them inside of his pocket. He left his phone with the mentor who is waiting for him in town. He looks out the window to watch the scenery go by wondering what his brother is doing.

In the meantime Hikaru texts Kaoru figuring the other lost track of time on a walk as he sometimes does.

Hey, when are you going to come home? How about we watch a movie together?

Hikaru finds himself getting a text back pretty quickly.

I shouldn't be too much longer. I'll be calling the driver to pick me up. And sure we can watch a movie together. Why don't you pick which one we'll watch.

Hikaru heads to take a look at the selection of movies that they have to pick out which one they'll watch tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Kaoru and the man should be arriving to the location soon.

"I can't wait to hear the news of her dead body being found." The man tells Kaoru who turns to look to him when he speaks. "It'll truly be satisfying. Aren't I right?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Kaoru inquires slightly raising one of his eyebrow at the other who is in the car with him.

The man shrugs while still keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them. "Well I guess I can tell you why. It's not like she can do anything about it now." He admits with a smirk appearing on his face. "I actually dated her for a little bit. I thought that things were going well between us. Especially since we met at a shop, well because I followed her wanting to get to know her, and it took off from there. It's not creepy if she was also interested at the time too."

'Sure. Whatever you say.' Kaoru sarcastically thinks to himself though he stays quiet as the other continues explaining.

"So anyways. We exchanged numbers. We went out a few times and talked. Everything seemed to be going well. She even accepted my request for us to date. Only later did I find out she only wanted me because she thought that I'd do whatever she wanted. Mainly buying things for her because she thought I was filthy rich. I was confused since she was rich herself. She kept making me pay for everything. Even her damn clothes. She got upset if I tried to refuse. Especially when I realized the pattern. She broke up with me when I started refusing. I've been wanting to kill her for awhile but during the schooling, as you know, we can't just kill whoever we want. They even tell us to not do it when we finish our schooling. It's annoying but whatever. She got what she deserved thanks to you."

"That's quite the story." Kaoru admits to the other though he does in fact know the rule of not killing whoever you want. "She was always spoiled. You could tell in the way that she acted."

"Yeah." The man nods in agreement. "I can indeed agree to that. Such a stupid spoiled girl."

They pull up to the location of where they need to be.

Kaoru looks out the windshield of the vehicle as the mentor looks up seeing the headlights as they pull up. He gets ready to get out when the other man in the car speaks again so he glances to him.

"Thank you for taking care of the spoiled problem we had." The man gives his goodbye for now to Kaoru. He even jokingly blows a kiss at the ginger haired boy.

Kaoru rolls his eyes and exits the car. He shuts the door then heads towards the mentor who has his cellphone in his hand.

The headlights move away as the man drives the car to head off on his own way.

"Pay no mind to that joker." The mentor hands Kaoru his phone since he was holding onto it so the signal wouldn't be tracked to the location. "He does that with anyone who kills someone he wants killed. It's harmless really." He speaks of the man who had driven Kaoru, the man being a senior compared to the ginger haired twin so it made sense that he had people he wished to see dead since he's older.

Plus Kaoru has heard other members talk about wanting to kill someone who got in the way of their mission. So the man could have a list of people he wants dead that are personal and those that got in his way during a mission.

"I figured as much." Kaoru assures the mentor that he didn't take the other seriously over what had happened.

"Well moving on to the task at hand." The mentor slightly clears his throat while Kaoru puts his cellphone away. "How was your mission? Give me a full report."

Kaoru nods turning to look at the mentor once more now that his cellphone is put away for now. "Well it went really well actually." He starts his report to the mentor. "I made sure to sneak around and to do all I could to not get spotted. I got to where I had heard the target and listened for a bit since there was someone there. The target wanted to be alone for a while so I knew that this was my opportunity." He keeps his report not too detailed since this needs to be done quickly. He does make sure to add any details that should be needed for this report though. "As soon as the other left I went into the room. Cautious of the camera. I remembered my training when I took her life. I stabbed her based on my training. I knew that she'd pass away before anyone found her. When she slumped in my arms I made sure that her fingerprints were on the weapon. I dropped both her and the weapon to the floor. I left as quickly as I could after that."

The mentor nods to this looking quite pleased with the report. "Good job. I'll look forward to seeing the report on the TV sometime after whenever her body is discovered." He admits to Kaoru who knows that they use the reports to confirm that the deed is done.

After all reports that the target had died cannot lie.

"I'm sure you'll be pleased with it." Kaoru agrees to this.

"Well we should part ways for the time being." The mentor adds then he seems to remember something he was meaning to tell the slightly younger twin. "Oh. And sorry." He continues when Kaoru tilts his head in confusion at the apology. "Your brother texted you. I agreed to spend time with him for you. He's probably waiting for you to get back as we speak."

"That's okay." Kaoru moves his head out of the tilt he had it in just a moment before. "I am just glad that he hasn't suspected a thing. Plus it could be a good way to relax after what I had to do today."

The mentor smiles softly at this and gives a nod in response along with his words. "Yes. That is the way to think about it." He agrees. "Well I'll see you next training session." He heads off as Kaoru says his see you later to the mentor.

Kaoru pulls his phone back out of his pocket calling up the family driver so he can get a ride back to his family's mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Hikaru heads over to the front lobby when he hears the front door open. He smiles to himself upon seeing his brother walk inside. He heads over as the other turns to look to him. "Welcome back! Enjoy yourself out there?"

"Yeah. I did." Kaoru confirms with a smile. "I'm sorry I lost track of time out there."

"It's no trouble at all." Hikaru waves it off. "I know that you sometimes have that happen when you go out for a walk. But now you're back and we can watch a movie together like we had agreed to doing."

Kaoru nods his head moving further inside and letting the door close behind himself. "Yes. We can." He confirms taking off his shoes. "What movie are we going to be watching?"

"I thought we could watch the Men in Black movie." Hikaru admits to his brother as he finishes taking off his shoes. "We haven't seen it in a while. So I thought it would be a fun movie to spend our time watching."

"That's a great idea." Kaoru agrees to this idea.

"Great! Lets go!" Hikaru takes the lead to the living room with Kaoru following after his twin brother. "I made sure to get popcorn taken in a bowl to the living room." He informs his brother as they walk along into the living room. "Extra butter."

"Just how we like it." Kaoru smiles a little more at hearing this. He feels rather hungry probably since he had completed a mission without being able to really eat. He sits down next to Hikaru when the other sits on the couch. He takes some popcorn to eat. He doesn't want his tummy to growl so that his own brother won't know how hungry he actually is.

Hikaru picks up the tv remote and presses play so the movie can begin. He puts the remote onto the coffee table beside the bowl of popcorn. He moves the bowl onto the couch between him and his brother so both of them can easily reach it. He eats some as he and his brother watch the start of the movie.

Kaoru keeps snacking on the popcorn more than his brother with both of them keeping their eyes focused on the large television that is in the living room. He knows that Hikaru won't really notice that he is eating more than the other.

The movie keeps the two boys focused on it.

Hikaru turns to look when the movie is starting to approach the end. He couldn't feel any popcorn so he looked to confirm this and indeed they both had eaten it all. He moves the bowl onto the coffee table and turns his attention back to the movie.

At the end of the film the two shift and stretch their arms above their heads in the same way as one another.

"That's still a good movie." Kaoru admits to his brother as he lowers his arms to his sides. He glances to his slightly older twin brother just in time to see the end of Hikaru's nodding of agreement as he lowers his arms. He shifts pulling out his cell phone from his pocket to check the time. "It's almost time that dinner should be ready." He mentions and Hikaru smiles a little more upon hearing this. He puts his phone away back in his pocket and he looks to his brothers face. "Why don't we go and see if they're ready to serve?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Hikaru agrees to this so the two of them stand up, with Hikaru turning off the television, then head towards the dining room.

The two of them end up finding the maids finishing in their set up of supper. They spot that todays supper looks to be chicken, potatoes, and boiled whole carrots. They settle at the table and dish themselves up so that they have the amount that they want in which they dig in.

As expected from a chef that a rich family can afford the food tastes pretty good.

When they finish their food they get up and will need to decide on what to do now.

"I am going to head upstairs." Hikaru admits to his brother. "Maybe have a shower. Are you coming with me?"

"I'm okay." Kaoru assures his brother. "You go ahead."

"Okay." Hikaru heads upstairs while Kaoru heads into the gardens of the mansion.

Kaoru sits down on a garnet bench in the large garden. He looks to the rose bush that just across the rocky path. He used to think that the red flowers look really beautiful though now the red color of the flowers makes him think of blood. He supposes that it is because he has seen more blood spill than the ordinary person has. He still can't believe his bad luck for how he had came into this lifestyle. He wonders if he just had bad luck at being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He doesn't get to think on it more as he hears something come from behind himself. He turns around looking for the source of the sound.

It doesn't take long for a gardener to come into view walking by not seeming to have noticed Kaoru. He keeps going heading further into the garden.

Kaoru turns away at this. He feels a bit silly for having been so jumpy when clearly it is most likely just one of the gardeners that work for his family. He turns back to looking at the roses. He isn't sure that he can really be blamed for being jumpy considering what kind of world he had been thrown into. He wonders if there is anyone out there who does want him dead. He supposes that there isn't really a way to tell since some could be really good at hiding such desires from him. He closes his eyes softly pushing those thoughts away since there is no need to ponder on such things.

When some leaves rustle the slightly younger twin manages to keep himself from turning around like last time.

Surely it's just one of the gardeners doing their job and tending to the many plants in the garden, or it could just be an animal going by.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Footsteps sound coming a little closer. They sound pretty casual helping Kaoru to relax at the sound.

"Nice time for gardening isn't it?" Kaoru casually mentions to the one approaching who he hears stop walking. He waits a few moments only to frown when there is no response. He is about to turn around when he is suddenly grabbed from behind.

Whoever it is slaps a hand over Kaoru's mouth to keep him from making noise to alert anyone that is nearby. The moment the person that is doing the best they can to restrain Kaoru speaks the other knows who it is. "You are going to make me even richer than last time." The maid who had stolen from them before tells the younger twin softly. "I am going to take you to some place where no one is going to be able to find you. Not until I get what I want." She informs him and starts trying to drag him off.

Kaoru decides that he is going to let her take him to this location. He figures that if she thinks that no one is going to find him then no one is going to find her. He goes with her as she takes him away to a hole she had made.

She drags him all the way to a car throwing him into the backseat.

Kaoru turns noticing a cage like bars to keep him from getting at the maid. He lays there on the backseat. He hears her get in the car only to start it and begin driving off. He starts to wonder if the group would know that he killed outside of a mission if the body isn't found. He starts going over what he could say to them that would get him out of trouble for what he is planning to do. He supposes that if he explains that it was self-defence then they will probably let him off the hook for it. He supposes that he might just have to wait and see. He doesn't want her to threaten his family.

And if she is willing to come to kidnap him to do so then she could do it again. Or she could even take Hikaru next time putting him in danger. He knows that Hikaru won't be able to defend himself the same way that Kaoru himself knows that he can. She is going to have to die.

And Kaoru, with his mind made up about what it is that he must do to protect those that he cares for, swears that he will make sure that she will not harm anyone he cares for. He remains laying in the backseat with his arms folded over his chest. He silently wonders to himself just how far she plans to take him away from his home. He feels like they have been driving forever. He almost wants to sit up to take a peek though he feels like that could attract attention. He doesn't want anyone to know that something might be going on.

The later they go looking for her body the better.

Plus if someone from the group sees him with her they could come to stop him. They might interpret as that he is planning to kill her for no good reason.

Kaoru doesn't really feel like dying over the misunderstanding that could possibly take place if he is spotted. So he stays where he is deciding that it is indeed a lot better to just go along with it for now.

Finally after a little while of driving they finally slow down clearly arriving at their destination.

Kaoru sits up moving his hands to be by his butt on the backseat when the door opens. He climbs out as the woman gestures for him to do so. He turns to look at where they have ended up. He notices that it seems to be some kind of abandoned or forgotten warehouse of some sort. He supposes that this is indeed a good location to hide out at while doing something that is against the law.

"Get moving." The woman orders him shoving him from behind, luckily the younger twins training had managed to allow him to not fall, to get him to go. "We don't have all day for you to get into the damn building. Besides I will kill you if you try anything funny."

So together the two of them head into the building in which Kaoru notices a chair with rope sitting in the middle of a large room.

Kaoru slightly narrows his eyes at seeing the place where she plans to hold him hostage. He turns to her when she nudges him once more to try to get him to keep going since he had stopped.

"Keep going." The woman warns him and shows him a large knife that she had been hiding from him. "Or I will kill you. Then your brother will be next on the list." She informs him with a slight growl in her voice. She doesn't seem to notice that Kaoru clenches his fists upon hearing the threat towards his brother. She tries to focus on getting the younger twin over towards the chair so she can secure him. She almost wants to think about how much money she is going to get in exchange for the teens safe return. She plans to make sure that it really will be quite the hefty sum of money.

"You shouldn't have brought a knife to a gun fight." Kaoru informs her and he pulls out his hidden gun. He aims it at her with swift accuracy. He hardly needs to even look at her in order to aim the gun right. He pulls the trigger without a single moment of hesitation. He turns as the woman falls to the ground and the knife clatters to the floor. He stares angrily down at her body as she was shot right between her eyes. He moves the hand with the gun to aim at her once more. "Now you'll get nothing but eternal damnation in Hell. A place where you belong." He shoots her three more times in different parts of her chest with one even being shot into her stomach. He puts his gun away again now that the deed is done.

"Kaoru Hitachiin." The voice echoing in the open space makes Kaoru freeze with his eyes widening upon recognizing the voice. The voice of one of the higher ups of the group he had been hoping wouldn't find out about this killing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Kaoru spins around trying to find the one who had spoken. He finally spots the mentor that had been teaching him. "I can explain." He tries in fear as he is well aware that he could die for what he had done. "Honestly I can!"

"Silence." The mentor orders so Kaoru snaps his mouth shut. He moves over to the body as the youngest twin moves away quite a few steps in his fear. He crouches and checks for a pause in complete silence as Kaoru waits.

Kaoru shifts moving his weight from one foot to the other. He finds the silence rather tense for himself. He almost can't stand it though he knows better than to just speak up. He was told to be quiet by a man that has every right to kill him right now for what he has done. He knows that things could turn out badly for him, even worse than whatever the man is planning already, if he speaks up now. He keeps his mouth shut as he watches the other get up and stare at the body.

"She is dead." The mentor doesn't even turn to Kaoru though he moves his head almost as if slightly glancing at the other over his shoulder. His statement is followed by a moment or two of silence in which Kaoru can't stop himself.

"I'm sorry! Please let me explain myself!" Kaoru starts to plead with the other.

"There is no need." The mentor turns around flashing a smile at the other. His smile causes the others confusion on what is going on. "We've been tailing her for a long time." His admittance gains a slight look of surprise. "We thought of killing her. She had money though it was never clear how she obtained the amount she had. So the higher ups were suspicious. They don't want such a woman to continue to exist. She could become a threat if she decides to take anything further. Or if she targets a higher up. The higher ups weren't happy at all. Though when I learned that she was planning something I waited to see what she'd do. Then she took you. And well it seems that you have done my job for me." He smiles softly at the other who relaxes upon seeing and hearing the assurance. "Don't worry. I will take responsibility for her death. We can call the cops and explain it in our own story. You were kidnapped and I came to your rescue as I was suspicious of her. She got violent and I was forced to kill her."

"Will they believe it?" Kaoru accidentally wonders out loud causing the other to laugh slightly.

"Oh trust me. They will. Just be in character of a recent kidnapped victim when they come."

Kaoru nods to this so the mentor grabs a phone and calls the police explaining as best as he can. He turns to the chair and gets an idea. He sits down tying one wrist. He struggles to get either a bruise or a slight rash. He does it to the other wrist then both of his ankles. He gets up and inspects what hes managed to get from the ropes. He has red marks which will make things look more convincing. He looks up to the mentor who flashes a quick thumbs up at the idea. He feels pride swelling in his chest.

It took twenty minutes for the cops to arrive with an ambulance.

The mentor escorts Kaoru out towards the sirens. He has his arms around him as if comforting or protecting him.

Kaoru sees about three cop cars and one ambulance.

The cops gesture them towards the ambulance while some rush into the building to make sure that no one is in there.

The mentor gets Kaoru to the paramedics. He hands the other off to the paramedics. He turns to talk to an officer while Kaoru is sat just inside the ambulance. He holds up his badge to the officer. "I was off duty. I had my suspicions about the lady. I followed her. I found out that she had kidnapped this young boy. So I made my move. She got violent. I had to put her down."

The cop nods taking notes. "You did good officer."

"Do you feel hurt anywhere?" The paramedic questions Kaoru while checking him.

"Just my wrists and ankles." Kaoru tells her and lets her check them. He lets her put some cream on them before wrapping them in bandages. He turns when a soft knock comes to the open door. He sees the mentor standing there.

"Hey. How are you doing?" The mentor questions to Kaoru.

"I think I am okay." Kaoru admits then the paramedic speaks up.

"He just has some marks on his wrists and ankles. He'll be fine." The paramedic wraps a blanket around the youngest twin sitting in the ambulance.

"You saved me. Thank you so much." Kaoru adds playing along especially as an officer comes over next to the mentor. "I don't know what she would have done to me if you hadn't helped me out. Especially with how she got violent when you came." He fakes a shudder as if shuddering at the thought of what would have happened.

The officer has a very soft and sympathetic look on his face. "I am sorry you had to go through this. But it is over now." He tries to assure Kaoru. "What is your name?"

"Kaoru Hitachiin." Kaoru responds keeping the blanket around his body. "Can I call my family? I want to see them again. Please." He blinks tears into his eyes glad that his host club time has helped him be able to fake it.

"Of course." The officer pulls out his cellphone handing it to the other who takes it.

Kaoru dials his mothers number knowing that it'd make sense for him to call her. He hears her pick up with a formal greeting. "Mom. Can you come?"

"Kaoru?" His mother is surprised at this, her being the mother can tell her sons apart. "Whats going on? Why are you calling me on a different phone? Where are you?"

"Do you remember that maid that stole from us?" Kaoru does his best to fake his voice slightly shuddering. "She took me. But a nice man saved me." He tells her the location after hearing her gasp in horror.

"Hold on my baby. I'll be right there. I promise." His mother can be heard rushing and after a moment Hikaru can be heard asking whats going on. "Hikaru come!" She pulls away from the phone for a moment. "That old maid tried to take your brother." She returns to the phone as Hikaru can be heard joining her. "Just sit tight. We'll be there soon."

"Thank you. I'll see you when you get here." Kaoru hangs up after this. He hands the officer back the phone.

The mentor joins Kaoru in the ambulance. "I'll sit with him until his family arrives."

The other officer nods to this and heads off to leave them alone.

The paramedic also heads being called to check the body.

The mentor and Kaoru turn to each other making eye contact.

"You did good." The mentor speaks quieter to help in case anyone is close enough to hear. "I have a feeling that you might be ready for your test for the next stage of your training." He informs the other who listens intently. "You're getting close to the higher ranks among the trainees."

"Thank you." Kaoru also keeps his voice hushed to help with anyone who might be lingering nearby. "I will await for the test to come."

The mentor nods. "Good. This test will be a little different than the others."

"Different?" Kaoru is now confused at what the other is getting at.

"You'll see." The mentor makes it clear that the other is just going to have to wait.

Kaoru turns away ready to get back into character. He is just going to have to accept that he needs to wait to see what his test is going to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Hikaru and their mother are quick to arrive on scene.

Hikaru is the first one out the limo and he heads straight for the ambulance. He didn't even close the door he is in such a rush. He feels his heart beating rather quickly in fear of how badly his brother is injured. He makes it to the ambulance and looks inside panting softly.

Kaoru turns to look to his brother from where he is sitting. "Hikaru!" He finds his brother rushing up to him and he hugs back when he is hugged.

After a few moments of hugging the slightly older twin pulls away to examine his brother.

"I'm okay." Kaoru attempts to assure his brother who inspects his wrists. "Really I am. The officer came just in time. I'm glad that he was on her tail when this happened. He came in and rescued me when he realized what she was doing."

"I should thank him for this." Hikaru admits as their mother climbs into the ambulance. He turns to the entrance of the ambulance spotting the covered dead body being taken away. He heads out of the ambulance as their mother hugs Kaoru tightly.

"Oh my poor baby boy!" Their mother, Yuzuha, starts to fuss over her youngest son. "It's okay now. Mommy is here." She cuddles him as close as she can to her body. She places kisses all over her son's forehead and head.

"Mom!" Kaoru slightly complains though he can't help a smile coming to his face. "I'm okay. Really. I am. You don't need to fuss over me so much."

"Oh, dear." Yuzuha smiles at him as she pulls away enough to allow the two of them to look at each other. "I am your mother. I am allowed to fuss over you. It is a part of my job as your mother." She leans down and slightly nuzzles his nose with her nose. Her eyes closing softly as she does the assuring and loving nuzzle she just gave her son. "I love you. And I am so happy that you are alright. I am so sorry that this had to happen to you my darling." Her fussing has allowed Hikaru to slip away without being noticed by the two.

Hikaru approaches the stretcher the dead body is being taken away on. He finds them pause when he approaches. "Let me see." He requests while still staring at the covered face of the dead body. "I want to confirm this for myself. I want to know that it is indeed her."

An officer gives a nod to go ahead so the white blanket is puller back to reveal the womans face.

The womans eyes had been closed so Hikaru can't look into her lifeless eyes.

Hikaru's eyes narrow as he stares at the face of the corpse. His teeth clench and hands go into fists. He instantly recognized her as soon as he laid his eyes on her. "It is her." He confirms to the officers. "It is the maid that stole from us in the past. I doubt I could ever forget her face." He turns away so his back is to them as the corpses face is covered once more. "That bitch got what she had coming to her." He adds mostly to himself even though he had spoken the words of his thoughts out loud. He heads back over to the ambulance to join his brother and mother once more. He doesn't even look back when he hears them continue to wheel away the corpse. He is about to get onto the ambulance when a hand comes to his shoulder. He turns to see a man with a serious look on his face. He looks right into his eyes for a moment and something about his eyes feel wrong to him.

"Do you want to talk to me for a moment?" The man inquires in which Hikaru glances back to his brother and mother. "It'll be quick." He promises the other follows him to the side of the ambulance on the outside. He lets go of the other when they reach the spot. "You mentioned that she had stolen from you."

"Yes." Hikaru confirms to the man.

"I see. I am an officer. I was in charge of looking into her. Then she kidnapped your brother." The man informs the other even showing his badge. "Would you tell me about your connection with the woman?"

"Okay." Hikaru agrees as he is presented with the badge as proof. "She was a maid of ours when we were kids." He explains to the man who listens in. "Me and my brother decided to play a game with her when we found out she wanted in to our parents safe. Then she broke where we were hiding the combination. She got into the safe and stole everything she could. Me and my brother were awoken by the sirens. We caught her climbing down a ladder by a window. She told us that we would never be told apart before she disappeared into the night. I never saw her again. That is until now."

"I see." The man nods with his eyes showing off a look of thoughtfulness. "Thank you for sharing this with me. It confirms our suspicion of what she has been doing all this time. You may return to your mother and your brother."

"Thank you." Hikaru nods and heads to the ambulance. "Lets go home." He suggests in which his two family members turn to him.

"Yes." Yuzuha nods in agreement to her son's suggestion to go home. "We really should go home now. Oh, and you two are not going to school tomorrow. You deserve a break after what happened to you. And I know that you two would prefer that Hikaru stayed with you Kaoru."

"Thank you mother." Kaoru nods his head in agreement to this. He leaves the blanket within the ambulance. He then follows his mother who takes him to the waiting limo so that they can indeed go home.

Hikaru walks beside his brother and holds his hand attempting to be comforting. He swears that tomorrow he will stay at his brothers side to make sure that he is okay.

Kaoru slightly glances back as if wanting one last look at the location. He acts like he wants to see the officers to make sure that this is real. His eyes meet with the man who he notices is watching them thoughtful. He turns away joining his family inside of the limo to go home for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

They make it home and head inside.

Hikaru takes Kaoru to the living room to relax, while their mother heads off to get some security to check the whole place to help them feel secure.

"I'm okay." Kaoru tries to assure his brother who refuses to let him out of his sight. He lets the other cuddle him though knowing how much it'll mean to his slightly older twin.

"I can worry over you." Hikaru tells him keeping him close. "It is allowed after what had happened."

Kaoru relaxes into the hold and closes his eyes.

The next day…

Haruhi comes into her classroom only to find that the twins aren't there. She shrugs it off, thinking that maybe they went for a walk around a part of the school before class. She sits down at her desk and then she notices that their bags aren't there. She realizes that this could mean that they might be skipping school. "Of course. Those two are probably doing something they think is more fun." She knows that they are usually at school though those two can come up with plans. She doesn't understand all of their plans that they seem to come up with. She supposes it doesn't matter as long as they do well in school and are happy without doing anything criminal.

The teacher comes in when the bell rings as class begins. Said teacher doesn't seem too worried about not seeing the twins.

Haruhi supposes that this is a school for the rich so it would make sense that maybe family things happen every now and again.

Class seems to go by rather quickly as does the day.

Haruhi almost feels like it was no time at all when it is time for the host club activity. She heads towards the location and finds a note on the door saying that they are closed today. She opens the door looking inside seeing that it appears to be a meeting. She heads inside closing the door as they turn to her. She heads over joining them at the table set up for their meeting. She sits down and notices Tamaki looking expectantly at the door. She looks around realizing that everyone but the twins are here. She turns back to Tamaki. "They're not coming. They weren't here all day."

"What!?" Tamaki turns to her in surprise. He gets up to his feet. "We are going to go to the office to find out what in the world is going on! Let us see what kind of reason they have given!" He takes the lead as the club of friends head off to the office. He stays in the lead as he approaches the receptionist. "We are here to check on the Hitachiin twins. We have noticed that they don't appear to be here. Please let us know if there is a good reason." He requests with his smile at the lady who looks up to him from where she is sitting.

"Their mother had them stay out of school today. She said it was a family thing." The receptionist informs them. "That's all I know. Well all I really needed to know." She feels like with Tamaki being who he is that he could know this information. She also knows that they are all really good friends so she understands that they are probably just worried about the twins.

"I see." Tamaki nods bringing a hand to his chin in slight thought as his expression mirrors his pose. "Thank you for the information." He turns to look to the other host club members. "Well at least now we know a little about whats going on. It isn't all the answers but I suppose that it will work."

"So what do we do now?" Haruhi inquires with truly honest curiosity on this. "Do we just go home for the day?"

"That is an excellent question my dear." Tamaki admits to the brunette moving a little closer to his group of friends. "If it really is a family matter then I suppose we shall just leave them to it. We indeed shall go home. Allow me to give you a ride home Haruhi."

"Oh. You really don't need to do that." Haruhi tries to assure the other who slinks an arm around her shoulders.

"It is quite alright. It is no trouble really. Let us go." Tamaki leads her off as they call goodbyes to their friends who return the goodbyes. He takes her to the limo that is waiting for him. "We will be taking my dear friend home today. So let us stop there before we head home ourselves." He informs the driver who bows while opening the door.

"Of course young master." The driver assures him and listens to Haruhi sharing her address. He had been there once before, when Tamaki and the others had visited Haruhi's home, though it was nice of her to still give him the address.

Tamaki allows Haruhi to climb into the limo first before following in after her.

Haruhi glances around the limo noticing how fancy it seems to be. She supposes that it is to be expected since this is the limo of a rich family. She turns to look to the blonde who joins her in the limo just before the driver shuts the door. "Nice limo."

"I am so glad that you like it." Tamaki smiles at her and they are soon off on their way to get Haruhi home. "Have things been going well for you?" He inquires to his friend truly wanting to know as he gives her his full attention.

"Yeah. It's been going alright." Haruhi confirms flashing a smile to her blonde friend. "What about for you?"

"Oh, it has been going great." Tamaki tells her and Haruhi can tell the moment that he gets an idea. "Oh! I know! I should take you out for some nice food sometime!"

"Oh." Haruhi is a little caught off guard from this. She supposes she should have seen such a suggestion to come from her friend. "You don't have to. It is quite alright."

"There is no need to be so modest." Tamaki puts his arm around her pulling her close as he is smiling. "It is alright and no trouble at all."

Haruhi smiles at this. "You're much too kind." She is well aware that it won't be easy to change Tamaki's mind, and even if she tried to change his mind he would probably still do it.

Tamaki grins at her at this happy to hear her acceptance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

The next day Kaoru gets up a little earlier than Hikaru did. He reaches up grabbing his phone to check the time. He notices that he has a text. He glances to his brother to make sure that he is still sleeping. He turns back and opens the text that he doesn't want his brother to see.

We have your next target. Complete this job and you'll go on to some of the more advanced training. You're getting really far in your training. You might actually complete it. Consider this a test for you. Do not reply to this message. We will be waiting to see what you end up doing to complete this test. Take down the target however you wish to. You have three days to plan and complete this test.

Kaoru scrolls down a little to see who his target is. He freezes as soon as he sees the picture presented before him and the name below the photo. He isn't sure what to think of this.

The picture is of Haruhi as she is leaving her home. Her name is even below the photo of herself.

Kaoru's mind is racing as he almost drops his phone. He is tasked with killing one of his friends. He knows that they are testing how much of a cold blooded killer he has become. He just can't believe that he's reached a point where a friend is his target. He is quick to close his phone and hide it hearing Hikaru groaning. He turns as his brother sits up.

"Good morning Kaoru." Hikaru yawns slightly as he sits up looking a little tired.

"Good morning brother." Kaoru greets back casually. "I believe that we have school today."

"Ah. Right." Hikaru blinks a few times to wake himself up more. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm good." Kaoru assures his brother flashing a smile his way. "I think that day off made me ready for school today."

"That's good. Then lets go." Hikaru nods to this then the two as the twin maids come in to make sure that they get up.

Kaoru does his best to remain as normal as possible all the way to school. He is now sitting at his desk as the teacher goes on about whatever they're learning today. He is staring at the front of the classroom though he isn't actually paying attention. His mind keeps going back to the message he was sent this morning. His mind also brings up Haruhi who he spares a quick glance to.

Haruhi is diligently keeping up with the lesson even taking notes.

Kaoru looks away from her to look back to the front of the classroom. He doesn't want to harm one of his friends though he isn't really given much of a choice. He knows that failure can be really bad with who he is dealing with. His hands clench into fists while trying to not make it too obvious. He has three days to do this. He is going to have to do it within that time frame. He needs to stop thinking about how he doesn't want to hurt Haruhi, and instead turn his attention to how hes doing this. He has to. He isn't given a choice of whether he wishes to do this or not. He supposes poisoning her could be a way to go. He wants her to have a quick and painless death though. He could also fail if Kyouya manages to get her saved in time. He doesn't want to risk that as then shed be well protected.

Kyouya would leave guards to watch out for anyone trying to kill her if they find out she was poisoned.

So maybe that wouldn't be a good way to go.

Kaoru supposes he could shoot her or stab her after getting her alone. He could really make it quick this way. He would just have to deal with the aftermath though. He would need to either hide the body or hide the weapon. He is well aware that the school would keep everyone at school until an investigation is done, if she is found that is. He would have to make sure that the hiding spot of at least the weapon is in a place that probably wouldn't be checked. He sighs softly to himself as he keeps trying to not think about how Haruhi is his friend. He isn't sure what else he can do. He jumps slightly when the bell rings as lunch has come around. He turns spotting Hikaru approach him.

"Ready to go get some food?" Hikaru suggests to his brother with a smile.

Kaoru forces a smile and forces himself to relax. "Why don't you get some food? I want some fresh air."

"Are you sure? I can come with you." Hikaru suggests clearly a little worried that his brother is struggling from what happened.

"Bring the food outside. We can eat by the fountain." Kaoru suggests and it makes Hikaru relax a little.

"Okay." Hikaru agrees to the plan. "Is there anything specific you want?"

"You know what. Surprise me." Kaoru shrugs it off. "It'll be a nice surprise."

Hikaru nods and hugs his brother before heading off to get them food.

Kaoru heads off outside to talk a walk. He stuffs his hands into his pockets as he walks. He can now continue to think of what he is going to do. He can get Haruhi alone by maybe telling her that the club are gathering somewhere they aren't. He starts scoping out locations around outside the school. He feels that it'll be easier to hide the body outside than inside. He can even leave it somewhere so he can come back and give her a proper burial during the night or evening. He feels that it'd be only fair to her for her to still receive a burial after what he has to do to her. He will even make a wooden cross to put as her tombstone. He figures that the plan should work so he heads to his meeting point to see if Hikaru there yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

Kaoru gets to the fountain making sure that he seems okay by the time he arrives. He spots Hikaru placing the trays on the edge of the fountain. He approaches and his brother turns to him in which he gives him a smile. "So, what did my wonderful brother bring for lunch?"

"Your favorite." Hikaru gestures to one of the trays though both have the same thing on it.

Kaoru takes a look and sees some sushi, vegetable tempura, and a mocha donut. "Thanks bro."

"Anything for my little brother." Hikaru puts an arm around Kaoru's shoulder as the two smile at each other. "Let us dig in!"

So the two do just that and enjoy their lunch by the fountain. They talk together mainly remembering the fun times they have had with the host club.

Though Kaoru doesn't show it the conversation is making him feel even guiltier about what he is going to have to do. He just can't let Hikaru catch on though. He knows that it could be all over if anyone has any clue that something is bothering him. He knows how his friends are and they'll bug him until he tells them what is wrong. He is well aware of how they'll do whatever they can until he confesses to them. He can't let them know. He doesn't want to get them involved… He isn't allowed to get them involved… They'd all be killed including himself.

After the two of them are done eating Hikaru collects the two trays. "Do you want to come with me to drop these off?"

"You go on ahead." Kaoru assures him. "I'll meet you back in class. How about that? Then we can talk some more until it's the next class."

"Sure." Hikaru agrees smiling. "I'll see you there brother."

"See you there." Kaoru agrees and the two head off in separate directions. He gets to class and pokes his head in. He sees Haruhi by her desk probably getting something. He thinks it looks like a book. He quickly to be leaning against the wall by the door seeing her turn his direction.

Haruhi comes out of the classroom only to turn spotting the other. "Oh. Hey Kaoru. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria?"

"Me and Hikaru had lunch by the fountain." Kaoru shrugs as if it's no big deal. "He's returning the trays then coming here. We're just gonna goof off until class starts."

"Ah." Haruhi nods truthfully not really surprised by this, knowing how the twins are. "Well I suppose it was good timing since I was going to read at the fountain."

"Oh?" Kaoru does his best to make an interested noise. "What are you going to read?"

"I am going to read ahead of the class on the book that we're doing for one subject." Haruhi informs him in which Kaoru nods to this.

"That is something that sounds like what you would do. Well have fun."

"Thanks. You too." Haruhi heads off after that and with her back turned Kaoru heads into the room.

Kaoru grabs a blank sheet of paper quickly writing on it. He makes sure to do his best to not write in the way he usually would. He then folds it up placing it into Haruhi's bag in one of her textbooks. He then makes sure Hikaru won't see any sign that anything happened. He leans against his desk waiting for his brother to come in. He takes a few deep breaths to keep himself calm. He feels like this so much more real now that he has left the note where Haruhi will find it.

Hikaru comes in and the two talk for a little longer before finding their seats when the bell rings.

Everyone gets their text books out and out of the corner of his eye Kaoru notices that Haruhi noticed the letter.

Haruhi opens the letter and reads it while Kaoru tries to secretly make sure Hikaru won't notice.

Hello Haruhi.

I was hoping that you could meet me by the cherry blossom tree at the back of the school. The time would be before you go to your club.

Can you please not tell anyone? I am a bit shy with this and won't have the courage if anyone is there.

I hope to see you there.

Haruhi sighs softly to herself and puts the note into her bag. She figures that this must be one of the girls from the host club customer list. She'll just have to let this girl down softly.

"What was that?" Hikaru inquires to Haruhi in a quiet whisper making Kaoru slightly hold his breath.

"Just a note from my dad. Nothing special." Haruhi whispers back. "Now pay attention to class."

Hikaru shrugs it off and does go back to paying attention to class like Haruhi told him.

Kaoru lets out a relieved quiet breath after that is over.

After school Haruhi heads to the spot she was told to go to. She arrives and glances around not seeing anyone yet. "I'm here. Just like you asked. How about we talk? It's alright." She attempts as she is a bit concerned about how shy the admirer seems to be. She doesn't see anyone come out after she had said that so she decides to wait a little bit to see if anyone actually shows up. She looks up at the flowers on the tree admiring them for a little bit as she is waiting. 'They look so amazing this time of year. I really like how beautiful they are.' She thinks to herself as she is tempted to reach out to touch some of the flowers. If she can reach any of them from where she is standing that is. She is a bit busy admiring the flowers that she doesn't even notice someone approaching her from behind.

Kaoru keeps one hand in his school blazer so no one can spot the gun. He doesn't want to risk hiding it behind his back just in case someone walks by and sees it. He stops behind her and keeps his breathing quiet. He is doing this so that way Haruhi won't have any idea that her life is about to end by his hands. He doesn't see anyone anywhere near here so he turns back to his friend and pulls out the gun. He shoves his emotions into a chest locking it up tight so he won't have to feel anything when he does the deed. He had made sure that the gun was ready to fire before coming here since he doesn't want to get caught by the click of getting it ready. He aims it right at her head. He is about to pull the trigger after hesitating for a brief moment when Haruhi turns to look behind herself.

Haruhi had sensed someones eyes on her and figured that the girl was here. Her eyes widen upon seeing the gun aimed at her head. Her shock only grows when she recognizes the one holding the gun. "Kaoru!?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

"What in the world are you doing?!" Haruhi demands, figuring she might be able to talk Kaoru out of this.

"It has to be this way." Kaoru informs her.

"No it doesn't. You don't have to do this." Haruhi doesn't dare move closer. She has a fear that it'll make her friend shoot. "Talk to me. Friend to friend. Why are you doing this?"

Kaoru knows that he can't let her talk him out of this. He has to do it. He has to. He is well aware that there is no other choice. His finger is about to pull the trigger to the point of the weapon firing... When suddenly he is struck in the back of the head. He collapses to the ground unconscious. His gun landing under the hand that was holding it.

Behind him Kyouya can be seen.

"Kyouya!" Haruhi says his name in relief upon seeing him.

"Glad I made it just in time." Kyouya pushes his glasses up on his face. His glasses have the reflection on them so Haruhi can't see his face. He swings the bat, one belonging to the school, he used to rest on his right shoulder. "Don't worry. I only knocked him out. I made sure that concussion is not as likely to happen. It's a thing I picked up growing up with my families business."

"Glad to know you're still the same Kyouya I know." Haruhi admits as she can't help a small smile coming to her face.

"Yes. Well let us get him and the weapon to the club room. There's a path we can take. That way we'll be less likely to be seen. The less who see us the better. That way we won't have to worry about them reacting bad. Or them calling someone. We should try to get answers out of him first I believe. Being who he is and what he was doing." Kyouya shifts the bat offering it to Haruhi who takes it. "Well bring this with us just in case. Though I'd have to call in one of the medical staff if we have to knock him out again."

"Right." Haruhi just goes along with this. "Then I guess I'll also grab the gun."

"Please do." Kyouya confirms and shifts Kaoru to carry him.

Haruhi picks up the gun off of the ground; after she made sure her raven haired friend was good carrying Kaoru. She follows him as they head to go to the club room. "By the way why were you out there?"

"I thought it was strange when I saw Kaoru heading out alone. Usually him and Hikaru head to the club room together after school." Kyouya explains. "So I decided to follow him. I wanted to know what he was up to. Following my instincts I suppose. I just had this feeling that I had to follow him. Someone must have accidentally left the bat leaning against the school. I found it there and took it with me. It was an easier way to take anyone down. I just saw it as a better option. Then I saw him pull the gun out and I knew that my instincts were right. You made me hesitate since I thought you'd be able to talk him down. Sadly this didn't seem to be case."

"I see." Haruhi nods to this. "Well thank you for helping me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll get the answers to it all soon enough." Kyouya assures her.

The two get to the club room finding everyone in the host club but Hikaru already there.

"What happened!" Hunny gasps racing over with the other two members.

Kyouya sits Kaoru in a chair. "Get some rope. Well explain everything."

Though confused, like the others, Tamaki hands him some rope.

Haruhi explains to them what had happened while Kyouya ties Kaoru to the chair. She even shows the gun and bat for proof.

Hunnys eyes grew wide as he heard all about what happened. He clutches his stuffed rabbit close to his body. "But why would Kaoru-chan do something like that?" He questions very worried after hearing that. His eyes tearing up and his bottom lip begins to quiver slightly.

Mori picks Hunny up holding him close. He hopes it'll help the other.

"I don't know. The only one who currently knows is Kaoru. Well as far as we are aware." Haruhi admits as Kyouya steps back. She had placed the gun and the bat on a table while explaining what happened. "We will probably just have to wait until he wakes up."

The others mummer in agreement.

"The host club shall be closed until we figure this out." Tamaki makes his decreed. "None of our lovely guests need to get involved in this issue. It is strictly between us as a club, as a family, and as friends."

Not long after he says this the host club doors open so they turn to look.

Hikaru is standing in the open doorway. "What the hell is going on here?!" He questions upon seeing the others around his brother; who is tied to a chair. He races over wanting answers.

"Hikaru." Haruhi moves in front of the ginger haired male to stop him. She places her hands on his chest to help in the stopping of him. "I'll explain." She gives the older twin the explanation as soon as he looks to meet her eyes. By the time she's done Hikaru's eyes have widened.

"What!? That's ridiculous! Kaoru couldn't have done something like that!" Hikaru protests to this. He quickly moves his head to look to his unconscious brother. "Kaoru isn't like that."

"Sorry Hikaru." Kyouya once more adjusts the glasses on his face that always seem to be falling down. "It is what happened. I was there. Even though he didn't know at the time." He turns to look to Hikaru as he lowers his hand. He seems to lower his hand at the same time that Haruhi lowers her hands to her sides. "Well have to wait for him to wake up and question him about it."

"Well while we wait we could try to figure out why this happened." Tamaki points out while Hikaru looks down to the ground. "I mean we all can agree that it is extremely out of character for him to do it. There has to be a reason."

"He'd never actually hurt anyone." Hikaru speaks up. His hands at his sides clench into fists. As if the very thought of something on his mind angers him. "Someone must have forced him to do it! Maybe they threatened the rest of us. Or Kaoru himself! Maybe they have dirt on someone."

"Hikaru." Kyouya speaks up before the ginger haired male can ramble any further. His mention of the others name chases everyone to look to him. "Has there been any strange signs that you've seen?"

"Well nothing too major." Hikaru sounds thoughtful. "He has been disappearing a bit more. Though he does like to sometimes just take walks. He seemed a bit distant today though he assured me he was okay."

"Hm." Kyouya begins writing in his black book. "I see. I do agree someone must be forcing him to do this. There are two options from what you told us. One is that he could have been confronted during one of those walks. Or. There is a chance that he wasn't actually going on walks. At the very least not all of them."

"Are you suggesting that Kaoru got mixed up in something that he shouldn't have!?" Hikaru demands slightly glaring at the raven haired male.

"We have to consider all possibilities right now." Kyouya informs Hikaru. He is looking at him through the glare on his glasses. "Until Kaoru wakes up to tell us, we can only theorize. That's all that it is. Just theories."

Hikaru wants to protest though he knows that Kyouya is right.

Kaoru is indeed the only one who would know about what is actually going on.

The rest of them can indeed only theorize until the younger twin wakes up.

Hikaru looks to his brother with a really worried expression. 'What did you end up involved with?' He thinks to himself trying to imagine the type of person who would do this. 'Who would force you, Kaoru, to do this? You've always been the one between the two of us to be kinder. Gentler. Whoever made you do this is a sick bastard. Making someone kill one of their friends like that.' He keeps his thoughts to himself for now. He moves over and sits in a chair. He feels like he just needs to sit for a little bit.

Having to process all of this can take a lot out of someone. Especially when it is a class family member or friend.

Haruhi moves a chair to sit next to him. She's admittedly a bit worried about her friend. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Not until we find out what bastard is doing this." Hikaru informs her causing her frown to worsen.

However Haruhi can understand how Hikaru is feeling. She feels what she is sure is something similar to how Hikaru is feeling.

Kaoru is her friend.

The only part Haruhi doubts about it is that Hikaru is probably feeling it stronger. She knows that the two were really close growing up. She remembers the stories they'd tell or stories she'd hear from others. She may be close to Kaoru as a friend, just never will be as close to him as Hikaru is. "I understand." She tells the other. "It may not be as strong as you're feeling, but I feel it too." She places a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure this out. And you're not going through this alone. You have all of us. We're your friends. Don't forget that in the midst of all this craziness."

Hikaru turns to Haruhi meeting her eyes for a moment. He sighs closing his eyes as he does so. "Right. Thanks Haruhi."

Haruhi nods. "Don't worry about it. Let us know if you need to talk." She gets up patting his shoulder a few times. She heads over to talk to Tamaki for a bit.

Hikaru looks down staring at the floor for now. He just wants his brother to wake up already so he can learn who is doing this.

AN:

Hopefully I caught any autocorrects. I wrote this on my phone when I was in the hospital yesterday. I am back home and able to upload again.

Hope you are enjoying the story!

Kaoru.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

After a little while Kaoru groans as he begins to awaken. He blinks his half open eyes a few times trying to get the blurriness out. He gets his vision to clear and finds himself in the club room. He also notices that the others are there. "What's going on?" He questions still a little dazed. He tries to move only to realize that he has been tied up. His brain awakens more from this realization and everything comes rushing back.

Oh. Oh no.

Kaoru looks over his friends and his brother who are all looking at him.

Hunny looks worried and upset.

Mori looks the same as ever.

Kyouya almost seems thoughtful.

Haruhi is a little fearful and confused.

Tamaki looks super serious.

Hikaru looks extremely conflicted and upset.

Kaoru wants to call to his brother when he sees how upset he is. Though he doesn't have a chance to do such a thing.

"Alright Kaoru." Kyouya is the first to speak so the younger twin looks to him. "I think you know what we want to know. We the host club are all on the same page of what happened. What happened before I knocked you out." He gestures to Kaoru's gun on the table that Kaoru slightly glances to before turning back to Kyouya. "So. What do you have to say for yourself? What made you try to do something like that? Why would you try to kill Haruhi? What in the world is going on here? What are we missing?"

Kaoru glances down to think for a moment. Hes been backed into a corner. He just can't help remembering what will happen if the truth gets out. He was caught red handed and only by luck he is being given a chance to explain himself. He doesn't want to just come up with some excuse since they'd be pretty flimsy to his friends. He knows that they know him better. He might have no other choice. "It cannot leave this room." He slightly glances up to Kyouya especially.

Kyouya is about to say something that is until Tamaki butts in.

"Alright." Tamaki agrees and Kyouya turns to look to him. "However if it does come to it we will take the steps we have to for a situation like this."

"Fair enough I suppose." Kaoru agrees to that. He closes his eyes taking a breath. "Yes. I did try to kill Haruhi. But I had to." He explains opening his eyes. "I had no other choice."

"What do you mean you had no other choice?" Hikaru speaks up and Kaoru barely manages to hold back a flinch at how broken he sounds.

"It is a bit of a story. I have to go back before this happened for it to make sense." Kaoru informs them and Kyouya nods as a go ahead to start before this happened. He glances to the windows and sees the curtains are closed. He doubts a sniper will be able to see him. He'll just have to go for it and hope for the best. He just hopes that they just trust that he is getting it done. He turns back to his friends after this. "This was quite a while ago. I was on one of my walks. I got a little lost and came upon a secret place. At the time I had no idea what I had just stumbled into. They were impressed with the fact that I found that place and made me join them. They were a group of professional assassins that even train future assassins. They forced me to train as one of them. I couldn't tell anyone because if I did then death was certain." He explains to them as they all quietly listen. "They forced me to kill others and they had punishments for failing or messing up. All a part of their training. They'd even have me come in so they could teach me more. I used the excuses I was going for walks really. Once one of the instructors actually texted Hikaru back while he was holding my phone so it wouldn't get tracked to the location of the murder. I just kept up with everything. Then I got a message that I had another target."

"And that target was Haruhi." Hikaru gasps softly and Kaoru nods.

"Yes. I didn't want to do it. I was going to shoot her so she'd have a quicker death. Using a knife can have the opposite effect and make it longer. That's why I had the gun."

"You wanted to save me from suffering." Haruhi realizes.

"You're my friend. Of course I did. Even if I didn't have a choice but to kill you." Kaoru confirms turning to look to her.

"I believe you." Haruhi states after this. "About everything."

"I do too." Hikaru joins in. "I'm so sorry brother. I should have realized that something was off. Maybe I could have helped you sooner."

"No. Its okay." Kaoru assures Hikaru as he turns his attention to him. "I kept it hidden as best as I could. It was a well-guarded secret for a good reason."

"I think Kao-chan is telling the truth." Hunny adds and glances to Mori who nods in agreement.

"This would be quite the elaborate lie if it was one. So I think he is being truthful." Tamaki agrees as well."

"As soon as he mentioned the group I knew that he was telling the truth." Kyouya adjusts his glasses though the glare hides his eyes from view.

Everyone turns to Kyouya.

"You know of the group?" Haruhi inquires.

"Well not much." Kyouya admits. "But my families security team had captured a teen who tried to kill someone when we were nearby. When we questioned him he mentioned a group that was making him kill others to train him and others. Then he was shot by a sniper. Died instantly. We got away by pretending we don't know whats going on. Running and scattering. We lost a few security members that day. We tried to look into it. However nothing came of it. We never got any other information or any other leads. That group is very good at keeping themselves secret. I think they kept their eyes on those of us that remained for a good while. Sometimes I would notice someone glancing at me that I just knew wasn't a normal glance. So we had to get research while pretending we don't know anything just to stay alive."

"This group is really dangerous." Haruhi points out as everyone, but Kaoru and Mori, become looking worried after hearing this.

Kaoru already knows about it and Mori doesn't show much emotion.

"So what do we do then? The group might kill Kaoru if they find out that he didn't kill me." Haruhi points out. "And who knows, they might even come for the rest of us as well to take us down."

"To add on that. Can we untie my brother now?" Hikaru poses his own question slightly lean over to be sort of by Haruhi.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

"Yes. We can let him go." Kyouya makes sure that he has the gun. He trusts Kaoru but if things turn desperate, well he wants to make sure Kaoru won't get the gun easily.

A few of the members head over and untie Kaoru.

Kaoru rubs his wrists and Hikaru makes sure that his brother will be ok.

"So where do we start?" Hunny brings up the question. "We need to help our friend."

"We do." Tamaki agrees rubbing his chin in thought. "We are up against an opponent like none we've ever faced before."

"Well if we knew their weakness we could use it." Haruhi points out hoping to be of some help in all of this craziness.

Kyouya turns to Kaoru keeping his eyes covered by the glare on his glasses. "How long did they give you to complete the mission?"

"Three days." Kaoru admits. "Two days left starting tomorrow."

"Not a lot of time for us to figure out a plan." Tamaki sighs heavily at this. He even ends up closing his eyes softly.

"That's probably their plan. Or they just trust Kaoru to get the job done." Kyouya points out pushing his glasses up on his face. His adjustment to his glasses doesn't get rid of the glare on them though. "And it'd be best that nothing leaves this room. We must all act as if we know nothing." He adds glancing around at all those there with him. He spots that they are now all looking at him. "None of us must speak of this to anyone. No one else can know. If the group finds out then they'll kill us. Without hesitation. Does everyone understand." He looks at Tamaki as he adds that last part.

"Why are you looking at me?" Tamaki questions. "Of course I understand! I can tel that there is high danger in this. One false move and that group will put our heads on display."

"Good. You understand." Kyouya turns away to look back to Kaoru. "Pretend to be doing your work." He glances to Haruhi. "Which means that we'll have to have times where you might get a note. As an example. React to them. We are only using them just in case they check on him."

Haruhi nods. "I understand." She confirms to her raven haired friend. "I'll make sure to pretend that I don't know that they're coming. I'll be careful too."

"Good to know we're on the same page." Kyouya is glad to hear this. "I know I can trust you with this." He turns his attention back to Kaoru. "Do you know any weak spots? Have you found anything in the time you've been with them?"

"They've been pretty careful." Kaoru admits to Kyouya. "I've gotten to know quite a few though. We are allowed to go for practice or for asking questions to help if we need it. Well mainly when we're in the training levels. Though they are willing to help anyone in the group that needs it. I can talk to them. I'm free to explore most places there. Some parts are cut off. You get more places opened up the higher in the ranks you go. Or if you're needed in a part you can briefly go there. Like if one of the highest ranking members call to talk to you. Then you could get a chance to see an area you usually wouldn't be allowed in. I'll be careful. Though since I can't be too direct or obvious I'll just get what I can."

"Thanks." Kyouya adjusts his glasses on his face once more. "For today well disband." He takes the gun out of its hiding spot. "You're only getting this back so they don't get suspicious."

"Don't worry. I understand." Kaoru confirms and is handed the weapon.

"Great. Then it's a plan. We'll gather tomorrow. Act as if we are having meetings about the host club." Kyouya watches as everyone nods.

"See you then." Tamaki says bye to the others who leave for now.

Kaoru even makes sure that his gun is hidden and put away.

Tamaki and Kyouya are soon the last ones in the room.

A serious Tamaki turns to the other. He almost has a dark look on his face. "Do you really think we'll be able to do this?"

"I don't know." Kyouya keeps his eyes on the door. He doesn't notice Tamaki can see just catch a little of his friends eye from his angle. "But all we can do is try our hardest. At least we have an inside pair of eyes."

Tamaki turns to the doors. "I suppose so." He agrees to his friend.

Kaoru and Hikaru make it home after having a bit of a quiet limo ride. They both just needed a little time to really process all that is happening so quickly. They head to their rooms closing the door behind themselves.

Hikaru walks towards the bed and he looks out the window making it look casual though he is secretly checking to see if he can see anyone. He wants to make sure that they probably aren't being listened to or having a sniper nearby. He turns around to sit on the bed to look at Kaoru. "So I guess you'll want to go on one of your longer walks." He remembers that they still need to be careful. He doesn't want to ruin everything before they can really get anywhere in saving his dear brother.

kaoru turns his head to look to his brother. "Yeah. How did you know that?" He questions as if he already doesn't know the true answer to that.

"I just know you well enough." Hikaru shrugs to this. "Why don't you change into something better for your walks?"

Kaoru nods and picks out his outfit for his so called walk. "It'll be nice to not go in my school uniform. I don't think it was really built for taking walks. And hey, who knows. Maybe while I am enjoying nice areas and the scenery maybe I'll find some interesting nature stuff."

"Thats true." Hikaru nods really getting into the role of the act he is playing with his younger twin brother. "Oh, and about that nature stuff. If you do find something interesting or really cool take a picture for me would you?" He slightly leans back on his hands on the bed. His eyes half open to look as though he is feeling relaxed. "We could totally check them out together when you get back."

"Well If I find anything I'll take a picture." Kaoru finishes changing into the other outfit. "But no promises okay?"

"Understood." Hikaru gives his thumbs up. "Have fun. At least this will be better than having to listen to Tamaki talk a whole bunch about stuff he wants to do as activities for the host club."

"What are you going to do?" Kaoru glances to the other just as he was about to leave and watches as Hikaru lowers his hand back to where it was before.

"Don't worry about me. I'll probably watch Tv, have a shower, or maybe take a nap. I'll be fine."

Kaoru smiles softly to himself. "Well I'll see you when I get back."

"Have fun!" Hikaru calls to his brother as the younger of the two leave. "Stay safe." He adds in the quietest whisper he can manage.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

Kaoru makes it to the location and pauses to look at the building. He lets out a deep breath before heading inside.

"Hey there." One of the other trainees greets Kaoru with a wave.

"Hey." Kaoru waves back flashing a smile as well. He keeps walking further into the building. He arrives at the training area. He knows that this is a good place to start. His reason to come here in the eyes of others. He takes a wig from the options they have. He wants to make it seem like he's practicing killing Haruhi. He can't raises suspicions that something else is going on. He'd be dead in seconds. He places the wig on backwards on a practice dummy. He pulls out his gun from its hiding spot. He aims it at the dummy that looks like he's aiming at the back of its head. He can't help but notice the one who had given him the job of killing Haruhi. He tries to seem more focused on what he's doing as the other seems to be watching him. He pulls the trigger shooting the dummy right in the head. He takes another shot as if to make sure that the pretend Haruhi is dead. He lowers his gun with that. He turns to the movement.

The one who had been watching him heads off to somewhere.

Kaoru looks away though keeps an eye on where the other is going.

The other heads past a guard going to where those in Kaoru's rank can't go.

Kaoru feels a little frustrated knowing it'll be harder to get to said locations. He puts his gun away handing the wig in to the used bin. He decides to take a walk around a little where he can. He keeps a thoughtful look on his face as if he's trying to plan how to get his target. He right now keeps to where he's allowed to be. He heads into a room of computers. He has heard that tracing the computers has been made difficult. He also heard that these computers are also being checked. He has no doubts about that those working for higher ups keep track of what they do on computers.

To keep them from sending out information.

Kaoru also believes that anything that they send out is checked by those workers. He knows that they'd want to catch any leaks or weakness sharing before it leaves. He sits down at a computer and signs in with the ding in he was given. He bets that someone is watching what he does as soon as he signs in. He goes to google maps. He begins looking around a few areas. He knows that it shows him using it to find areas faster. He looks for anything he missed at the school. He doesn't want to go to Haruhis home. He just feels like it'd be adding to them knowing where she is; though they probably already know where she lives. He finds himself focusing on one spot which he takes mental note of. He closes down google maps only to open a word document. He begins typing a new note to Haruhi. He makes sure to tell her where to go and to not tell anyone. He clicks print and logs off. He heads to the desk where a lady checks all printed things.

She glances to him from her librarian glasses, with beads going from her glasses to her shoulders. She has her light brown hair tied into a tight bun on top of her head. Her outfit makes her look like she could be a grandmother. Her emerald eyes seem to scan him for a moment.

"I wrote a note to a target." Kaoru explains to the lady who he's never been told her name.

She's just there to check the printed stuff from the computers.

They have other staff to do other tasks in the area.

"Did you put the name of the target on the note?" The lady questions raising an eyebrow.

"Haruhi."

So the lady flips through the papers she has and finds the note. She takes it out to read it over before seeming to be satisfied. She hands it to Kaoru who thanks her.

Kaoru heads out of the room after that pausing when he almost runs into another. "Ah. Sorry about that."

"Hey." One of the others in training, Randy, greets with a wide smile. "How's it going?" He flips his red hair out of his emerald eyes. He has learned to give a charming smile.

It isn't so surprising since Randy is being trained by a charming assassin. One who uses charming moves to charm his way to his targets.

Though others do get the lessons too it's no doubt those in Randy's position get more.

And what better way to practice charming than on others who are also in training.

"It's going alright. Just got information I needed for a target." Kaoru responds deciding to humor the other for a moment. "You doing the same?"

"Yup. Going to a party later. I've gotta decide on a style for myself after all. Gotta get him comfortable with talking alone after all." Randy leans against the door keeping on his charming look.

"Cool. Well good luck with that." Kaoru starts to head away. He can't stay there forever to help the other.

"Same to you. Have a wonderful day." Randy heads towards the computers.

Kaoru is glad it's easy to part ways with Randy. He glances around as he walks around. He pretends to be making sure that his plan is ready to go. He is also secretly checking any areas without a guard. He might have to talk to a mentor and try to not bring up suspicion. He spots a mentor so he approaches. "Excuse me."

The mentor turns around. "Hello there. How can I help you?"

"Do you have any tips about hiding a body around the school area? Like maybe burying a targets body?" Kaoru brings up a simple question to start out with. He knows that its a good way to get the mentor talking.

"Oh, yes. Places with more people can be difficult to hide or bury bodies." The mentor nods with a small smile. "Definitely making sure no one sees you. You might find adrenaline will help give you extra energy."

Kaoru almost wants to take a breath as he is about to try moving the conversation towards other things.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

"What about shooting from further away?" Kaoru suggests knowing that it's okay to ask questions at his rank. "Especially since it's a school setting. Like maybe from a window?"

"That could be a way to do it." The mentor agrees to this. "Though you'd have to be very careful. If the body gets found the school will go into lockdown. They'll be looking for the shooter. You'll have to make sure that they don't find out it's you. You'd have to hide the gun well where they'll never find it."

"Don't worry. I do plan on getting my target to a spot where she's less likely to be seen. Though there's just one thing. I am still a bit unsure about shooting from such a distance." Kaoru keeps his attention on the mentor. He wants to make sure that the mentor really does believe that he is just asking this just for the job he was assigned to. "Maybe we could practice. Maybe from one of the upper balconies? You could stay with me so I don't accidentally wander to where I'm not supposed to be. I just was hoping to get some more experience before I would possibly attempt it."

"I don't know." The mentor seems hesitant on the idea. He shifts from leaning on one foot to the other.

Kaoru realizes that he needs to slightly push the other in the right way. He needs to just keep suspicion off of him. "It's not like this group has weaknesses that could collapse the group."

"Do not underestimate weaknesses." The mentor tells him sternly as Kaoru listens. "Everyone has weaknesses. Even you and me. Not acknowledging that even you have weaknesses can become your downfall."

"Im sorry." Kaoru apologizes making sure to look as apologetic. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, I suppose we can try some further range shooting. There is a spot I think we can use. Wait here and I'll set up the spot." The mentor looks thoughtful with his arms loosely crossed across his chest.

"I'll wait." Kaoru promises with a nod and the mentor walks away. He waits until the other is far enough away that he lets out a breath of relief. He was so nervous doing that. He thought that he was going to get caught. He follows the instructions given to him. He'll wait here as this could be his only opportunity to get past the guards. He will need to take in as much as he can while he has the chance. He just will have to make sure that he doesn't get caught.

One hard part down another one to go.

After a little bit the mentor returns to Kaoru. "Alright. We've got a space to use. Just stay close to me. If you try to go anywhere else you know how much trouble you'll be in." He instructs and Kaoru nods in understanding. He leads the way with Kaoru following closely behind.

Kaoru focuses on staying with the mentor. He especially does so when they get to the guard.

It seems this guard wasn't given the memo and stops Kaoru. "You can't come up here. You don't have the right rank to be up here."

"Stand down." The mentor speaks in which the guard turns to him. "He's with me. I'm bringing him up for some distance shooting training. We just need to use one of catwalks for the training. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him. He won't go anywhere else. I'll also take responsibility for explaining anyone who approaches. So you don't have to leave your post.

The guard looks a bit hesitant for a few moments. He finally nods and steps aside to allow Kaoru to come through. "Alright. But it's all on you if something goes wrong." He warns in which the mentor nods.

"Have no fear I completely understand. This is nothing more than a mentor helping out in training. You won't regret this." The mentor looks to Kaoru. "Let's go. And continue staying close."

"Don't worry. I will." Kaoru promises moving closer to the mentor again. "I don't want to get in trouble. This is all just for my mission."

The mentor nods and takes the lead in which Kaoru follows him.

Kaoru can feel the guard watching him for a few moments before turning away. He keeps walking by the mentor as his eyes glance around himself. He needs to take in as much as possible. He isn't sure what could end up leading him to a possible way out. He makes mental notes of every detail he sees.

"We'll be there soon." The mentor looks back to Kaoru who meets the mentors eyes. "You're doing great. You're listening pretty well which is good."

"Of course." Kaoru assures the mentor. "This is all for my mission."

"Yes. It is." The mentor seems pleased with Kaoru's response. "And don't worry about stray bullets. I've cleared the area so that no one would get hurt. There is also a few others keeping everyone away from the area so they don't accidentally wander into the area. That way we can practice and train as much as you need to."

"Thank you. This really means so much to me. This training can be really helpful with my mission. Especially with the setting I'll be working with."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to help out with your learning. Interest is the best way to learn." The mentor turns away to watch where they're going again. "I'll let you know when we get there."

Kaoru's eyes are drawn to an open door that the two pass by. He blinks at what he sees. He supposes that he should bring it up with Kyouya. He moves to keep up with the mentor to not bring any suspicion upon him.

"Here we are." The mentor stops walking as he informs Kaoru.

Kaoru moves a few steps past him and glances around. He notices some different guns on the floor. He also sees that they're on a cat walk that can overlook lower areas. He turns to the mentor after checking what guns have been brought. "Let's do this." He agrees making the mentor smile.

"That's the spirit." The mentor moves closer ready to teach Kaoru all that he can. He claps his hands together feeling some excitement to do this. "Let us get started then."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

Kaoru starts with the type of gun he usually uses.

The mentor seems to agree with starting there. "Okay. Make sure your target is there. Since your usual gun doesn't have a scope you can use binoculars if you need to."

Kaoru looks down and spots what looks to be his target. "I see the target." He confirms to the mentor.

"Take aim. This is harder without a scope though you may try. Guns with scopes are harder to hide as they're usually bigger." The mentor instructs in which Kaoru takes aim like he's supposed to.

Kaoru can see what the mentor means when he says that it is indeed harder to aim like this. He takes a shot after he believes he has lined it up just right. He glances to the mentor who is checking with binoculars to see if that was a hit. "Not bad." He slightly hums at what he sees. "A hit though not a kill shot. Still a decent shot without a scope though. You have some decent skills with that gun of yours."

"I have been using it for awhile. It's probably experience." Kaoru admits.

"Let us try one more time." The mentor instructs so Kaoru takes aim once more.

Kaoru focuses on the target once more. He feels like this shot it going to be a good one. He pulls the trigger firing the weapon once more. He lowers the gun once the bullet has been fired. He glances to the mentor once more.

"Another good shot." The mentor puts down the binoculars then turns to Kaoru. "Now let us move on to some of the guns with scopes."

Hikaru is pacing while waiting for his brother and he has made sure that the curtains in the living room are closed. He is very nervous about it all. He pauses and takes a breath reminding himself to calm down. He knows that Kaoru has been gone a long time though the other has this. "He can do this." He whispers to himself. "He's strong. He's dealt with this all alone before. He can handle this task." He sits down on the couch only to leap to his feet when the front door is opened.

"Welcome home young master." The maids greet in which Hikaru runs over to see his brother.

"Kaoru! You're back!" Hikaru hugs his brother happy that he is home finally. He then remembers needing to make sure no one knows what is going on. "You must have really enjoyed your walk this time. You were gone for awhile."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Kaoru confirms sharing a smile with his brother. "But it was just so peaceful today. I truly got lost in it all."

"That's okay." Hikaru assures him and the two of them head to the living rom together. "Did you find any interesting place while you were out there?" He sits on the couch along with his brother.

"I did. I got some pictures. Just so you could see as well." Kaoru confirms pulling out his phone. He had taken some pictures before he headed back wanting to use it as an way to be able to trade phones with Hikaru. His phone isn't safe to send the message to Kyouya. "Here." He opens the photos and the two exchange phones.

"Wow these are good." Hikaru begins going through the pictures while Kaoru writes a message to Kyouya.

"Indeed. I thought you'd like them." Kaoru confirms verbally. He makes sure that the message to Kyouya is good enough in its explanation.

Hey. It's Kaoru. I'm using Hikaru's phone to try to hide the message I'm sending to you. I managed to get a little information. It would seem that they are planning an attack on a member. I saw this member go to areas higher in rank than me. You might want to hurry and get to him before they do. Just don't show up yourself. Try to be discreet. They are likely watching out for him sharing any information. I don't think he knows he is being targeted though. They'll kill him as soon as possible. They have a whole plan to deal with his death. As far as I could tell from the quick look I got. The mans name is Akemi Akira. His information could be useful. Watch out for him trying to commit suicide if he finds out he is targeted.

With that message sent Kaoru focuses on pictures along with his brother. He'll need to trust Kyouya for now.

Kyouya reads the text message and clenches his hand around it. He gets all the information he can on the slightly rich man. He calls for some of his family's officers. He heads off to find the man he had heard about before now. He had never met the man before though. He supposes now is as good of a time as any to meet the man. He makes sure that the officers are also in the limo to help not raise suspicion. He calls the number that he had found and awaits a response.

"Hello?" A mans voice comes from the other side of the line.

"Greetings. My name is Kyouya Ootori. I would like to just have time to talk about business."

"Ootori?!" The man, Akemi, gasps upon hearing that name. "Am I dreaming? I've always wanted to talk business with your family. Ever since I was treated in one of your hospitals. I made sure to thank your father in person."

"Yes. I heard about that from my father." Kyouya confirms this over the phone. "Well I believe that you may have a lot of potential and it'll be best to get to know each other better."

"Yes. Yes. Feel free to come visit me. I am in my mansion." Akemi then gives the address.

"Thank you. We shall speak again shortly then. Perhaps we can even strike up a deal." Kyouya has no doubt that the group must be listening to this conversation. "If things go well you could expect a deal that will raise your income well."

"Thank you. I hope that things will go well. Being in a partnership with your family will be a dream come true. I'll see you when you get here."

The two hang up after that and Kyouya is glad that he is able to cover it up to a business deal. He looks out the window hoping that they get there soon. He doesn't want to arrive too late and lose this man.

The one who could give them much needed information.

Kyouya will just have to see how things are when he gets there.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen:

Kyouya arrives at the location and he is let out of the car. He intentionally leaves his cell in the limo as if he had forgotten to grab it from where he had put it.

Akemi is standing with a few guards on the front step. He had seen Kyouya's limo pull up from the security cameras. He has slightly long brown hair pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his head, his thick bangs framing his face, his hazel eyes shining with greeting, and his suit definitely is a designer with a dark blue color. "Welcome." He greets the other with a smile as the raven haired male approaches. "I am so glad that you could make it."

Kyouya gives one of his fake smiles to the other. "I am so glad to finally meet you." He responds with the friendliness he has learned to put on as if he is interested in something. He offers his hand which the other shakes it. "I am very interested in hearing about the kind of business we can talk about here today."

"Me as well. Come inside. I have maids preparing some tea for us." Akemi lets their hands fall apart after the handshake then leads Kyouya into the building.

The guards seem to just kind of join each others ranks as they follow after those that they are assigned to protect.

Akemi turns to the guards once they are well inside the actual mansion. "You may leave." He glances to Kyouya. "I will leave it up to you if you'll dismiss your guards for now."

"They'll make sure that we won't be interrupted." Kyouya informs Akemi as Akemi's guards leave as ordered.

"Fine by me."

The two of them settle in the living room with Kyouya's guards keeping the entrance ways secure.

"Well let us get down to business. The maids will bring our tea when it is ready." Akemi informs Kyouya leaning back into the couch with folded corners on either side. "And don't worry I have my phone in another room to make sure that we won't be interrupted."

"Good. This will make things easier." Kyouya nods to this and lets the glare appear on his glasses. "I did come to discuss business though it is not the business that you are thinking of."

"Huh?" Akemi leans forward with his mouth hanging open in shock and his eyes shine with confusion in them. "What do you mean?"

"It has come to my attention that you have been targeted for death." Kyouya informs the man whose eyes widen upon hearing this. He keeps his eyes hidden from the other as he watches said other. His gaze never breaking away not even for a second. "And I wish to speak to you about something very important. I am just relieved that I got to you before you were killed." He can see Akemi starting to sweat from hearing all of this and his hands trembling. He remains calm though letting Akemi panic since he doesn't actually care about the other. He just wants the information that he can get out of the other. "I want some information that you can provide."

Akemi clenches his hands trying to calm down his shaking. "Information?"

"Yes. I have been secretly after this group for a good long time. Though I've only heard from anyone we managed to catch. Which is very few. I wish to stop them and their evil ways of death. So I need information from someone who is on the inside. Someone like you." Kyouya explains knowing better than to reveal the truth of how he got the information he got. "Will you cooperate with me?"

Akemi sits there for a few moments breathing rather heavily as Kyouya lets the quietness take a hold of him. He shifts as the silence makes him even more uncomfortable. "How can I trust what you're telling me?"

"How else did I find you?" Kyouya points out to the other. "Did you really think I just came here without being sure? We don't have much time. So we shouldn't dwell on how I know about this." He adjusts his glasses. "Is there any weaknesses of the group you can share? Or perhaps information that you'd like to share?" He waits a moment though when the other opens his mouth to speak a maid comes in.

The maid sets down a silver tray with tea in cups and a teapot with more tea. She leaves the room to not disturb the two of them any further.

"I wouldn't recommend trying the tea." Kyouya suggests as Akemi stares at said tea. "It could be poisoned."

Akemi swallows harshly. "I believe you. That wasn't any maid I asked to get our tea." He admits and looks to Kyouya even though he can't see the ravens eyes. "I'll talk." He promises as the two stare at each other. "The group has been around for a long time. Teaching and raising generation after generation of assassins. It is a full operation and they don't take too kindly to anyone who might betray them. They often kill anyone that might turn against them. I don't know why I was targeted. I thought I was doing so well."

"Lets not dwell on that part. Please continue about the group." Kyouya slightly pleads the other who nods softly. He notices that Akemis arms are shaking since hes been trying to calm down his shaking hands.

"They make even those in training kill. Trying to mold them into the perfect assassins. And they can't be assassins if they have never killed anyone. They want to make them not care about who they kill as long as that person is a target. They monitor lower ranking members and especially those in training very heavily. They even look over anything that they look on the computer or even print off." Akemi continues with his explanation about everything. "You could walk into a mall and you'd never be able to tell who is a part of the group and who isn't involved. They are taught to be that well hidden especially in public. Higher ups earn money from taking down targets given to them. Though they are allowed another career as long as it doesn't interfere with the assassinations. They have multiple things funding them so they get money for all sorts of things. They will even get money from taking out targets. There's a section of those who kill those as requested on the dark web. The group is very well funded. As well funded as it is hidden."

"I see." Kyouya confirms as he has been listening intently to what the other has to say. "I have one question. Does this group have a weakness that you are aware of? Something that perhaps we could use to try to take them down? Or even something that is a good place to start and to work our way up from there?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty:

Akemi glances down for a moment in thought. His eyes darting back and forth for a few moments as he works it out in his mind.

Kyouya allows the man a bit of time to think. He feels like he is so close to an answer to this whole situation. He can spend just this little bit longer to let the man think this over.

Akemis gaze moves upwards as if for a moment he had clarity. He raises his head to look to the other male who he finds patiently waiting. "If only I hadn't shot my fiancée all those years ago, just to get into that group. Maybe we wouldn't be sitting here. But I guess here we are. I'll tell you what I know. I can't guarantee that it'll be enough to take the group down."

"I'll take anything that might get us closer to our goal." Kyouya agrees to this keeping his focus on the goal.

"They are very secretive. They watch especially the trainees very closely. If you can somehow prove they exist it might give them a hard blow. That's your best chance against a group that's been around as long as that have." Akemi explains to Kyouya as they watch each other. "The dark web is cover ups or amateur wannabes. Also police use the dark web with fakes to lure people into traps. The dark web won't be of any help with that. This group knows many ways to get people to target. That keeps their secrecy."

Kyouya nods already thinking up a plan of what they could do to expose the group. "Thank you." He stands up and adjusts his glasses. "You be careful."

"You as well." Akemi nods solemnly in return.

Kyouya leaves the room motioning for the guards he left to come. He notices a maid enter the room causing him to pause. He knows that Akemi is in a lot of danger, so he decides to head back towards the room the maid entered. He rushes inside and finds the maid had barely gotten past the door. He looks to where Akemi is.

Akemi is laying on the ground with foam dripping from his mouth. His lifeless eyes staring at nothing. He has a broken tea cup next to him.

Kyouya knew what had happened immediately. He couldn't blame the man for taking his own life, before someone else could. He lets out a breath closing his eyes for a moment. He adjusts his glasses slightly. He silently promises to try his best to stop this. He turns and heads out with an extra bit of determination to do this. He gets back to the limo and heads home for now. He doesn't want to raise suspicion. He'll find a way to contact Kaoru. He knows better than to go straight to the twins after what just happened. He decides to think on the plan of how to get them exposed. He supposes a popular news channel would be a good place to do it.

The popularity would get the news spread quite rapidly.

Kyouya will have to pick the right one for this idea. He starts thinking over popular news stations that he will make sure that they'll do the story on.

Kaoru is pacing back and forth in his and his brothers bedroom alone. He is running out of time and if Kyouya is unable to get anything useful then he might have to do it. He doesn't want to die. He doesn't want to kill Haruhi though he might have no other choice but to take down one of his friends. He stops pacing and hangs his head shutting his eyes tightly as his teeth clench. How in the world could he face his friends after killing Haruhi though?

They'd probably look down on him. They'd probably turn on him. They might-

"No." Kaoru opens his eyes and raises his head. "They're my friends. They would be hurt however they would understand. I just wouldn't be able to face them." He almost lets a tear fall down before he closes his eyes softly. He takes a deep breath before opening them again. He knows that he needs to face the fact that he may have to live with the weight of having killed his friend. He cannot be sure that any plan to take down the group will even work. He turns to glance to a window just as a black helicopter passes by over head only to turn to head away. He's being watched. He knew that this would happen. He'll have to make quick decisions after hearing what Kyouya got out of the man he told the other about.

"Hey Kaoru. You should come downstairs with me. The maids made a chocolate cake and they're going to give us big slices!" Hikaru has poked his head inside of the room from the doorway. His voice causes Kaoru to turn to look at him. He is smiling with hope written all over his facial expression. He keeps his smile up as he wishes to help his slightly younger twin brother feel better, especially during such a tense time.

Kaoru manages a smile putting on the mask that he's feeling a bit confident about this. He might as well enjoy the time that he has with his brother like this… Before it might be all taken away from him. "Yeah. Sure, Hikaru. Cake sounds really lovely right now. Is it the one with the chocolate rosebud frosting on top?"

"You know it is." Hikaru smiles a little more to try to help keep up the good mood between the two of them. He adds a bit of playful finger guns, only to quickly put them down when he notices Kaoru try to not flinch. He knows his brother well enough to pick up on the small cues that other people are more likely to miss; Other people including the other host club members.

No matter how much of a family they might be to each other they'll never spot the little signs that Kaoru gives off that only Hikaru can read.

The two of them head off together to go get some cake, however before Kaoru leaves the room he takes a final glance to the window then turns away following Hikaru.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty one:

Hikaru is watching Kaoru working on getting things ready to try to cover up what they are actually doing. He turns away when a call comes through his phone and he finds it's Kyouyas ringtone. "Hey. Hows today going?" He greets casually trying to be careful about what he says. He's noticed that Kaoru has grown even more cautious so it is putting him on edge. He walks away to let Kaoru do his own thing just in case while he takes the call.

"Well actually I had gotten an invite to a special spot on Tv. A surprise interview with a kid of a rich family." Kyouya also seems rather careful about what he says. He can pick up that even Hikaru is starting to think that they might have other ears listening into their conversations. "I am allowed to bring some people. As long as I don't bring too many. I thought we could all go. We'll see backstage and get to see what the public doesn't usually get to see for the making of shows and such."

"That sounds fun." Hikaru admits and blinks as he realizes what Kyouya is planning to do. He clenches his teeth to try to hide the sharp inhale of breath. He releases after a very brief moment. "I'll tell Kaoru. I'm sure even he would be happy to go. We could learn some interesting things."

"Indeed." Kyouya agrees to this. "I have to call the rest of the host club. I am going to have everyone there if I can. We'll be going tomorrow afterschool."

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll make sure that we don't have anything else planned."

While Hikaru and Kyouya talking Kaoru turns as a printer beside him starts to print a piece of paper.

It only prints one and it has big bold lettering.

Kaoru swallows harshly then walks over to the piece of paper. He picks up the paper taking a look at what it says.

You're running out of time.

Kaoru's hands become shaky from reading that note. He mentally forces his eyes to focus on the sheet of paper right now. He can't look around as he fears it'll be suspicious. He knows that they must have pinpointed his cellphone signal to know where in the house he is. He knows that there is no windows or cameras in this room. He crumples it into a ball stuffing it into his pocket. He closes his eyes taking a breath in his nose then out his mouth. He opens his eyes feeling a bit calmer now. He can't let Hikaru know. He can't put more stress on the situation. "If Kyouya doesn't get something done tomorrow I'll have no choice." He whispers under his breath to himself in realization. He just hopes that for his friends sake that things turn out okay. He turns with a calm mask on upon hearing Hikaru come into the room. "Hey. Whats up?" He greets casually even flashing a smile.

"Hey. Guess what. Kyouya just called." Hikaru explains giving a smile in return understanding the need to be careful about what they say. "He said that a Tv station wanted an interview with a rich kid. He's going to bring the whole host club tomorrow after school to the station. We will get to see backstage. Get to see all sorts of stuff normal viewers don't see. It's going to be really fun."

"That does sound fun." Kaoru agrees falling into his act that nothing is wrong as he sometimes let himself do. Back when he was just starting out in the group and after his first few kills. He thought he left that in the past as the time just flew past him after the first few kills. He just got used to his new lifestyle. He supposes that it is just starting to appear a bit more due to the situation at hand. He is very uneasy about all of this that is going on with the group and his friends being involved now. "Count me in. A nice trip with friends sounds like a good break. And how can we forget what dad says about breaks?"

Hikaru chuckles then rolls his eyes slightly. "Yeah. Dad sure does believe in breaks more than mom. Breaks in work to have a little time to yourself. Even when you're really busy. That it can really help sometimes as long as you don't take too many. Mom sometimes takes breaks as I think dad is rubbing off on her."

Kaoru places his fists on his hips with a slightly genuine smile on his face now. "Do you have any idea how much you're starting to sound like dad?" He questions his twin who rubs the back of his head with a very slight blush on his face.

"Heh." Hikaru tries to think of a response to that. "Well I guess he might be rubbing off on me a little as well."

"Are you sure that you are just not trying to be lazy?" Kaoru jokes with his brother who lightly punches his arm making him laugh slightly.

"Kaoru! Stop it!" Hikaru complains trying to hide his slight laughter as well. "You know that I do get my work done."

"I know." Kaoru assures his brother.

The next morning Kaoru is holding the slip of paper in his hand. He is walking with Hikaru, Hunny, and Mori as the other two noticed the twins and decided to talk as they walked towards the school. He notices Haruhi walking a little further ahead though her pace is a bit slower than them so they are approaching where she is. He sneakily grabs the note from his bag holding it by his bag to hide it with his arm. He carefully slips it into her bag as they walk past. He does so making sure that no one sees.

Haruhi notices the twins walking along with Hunny and Mori. She remembers needing to pretend that she knows nothing. She knows that it is possible Kaoru might have a note to give to her today. She wonders if he gave her one today. She looks away as if she doesn't mind them walking ahead of her. She lets them walk for a ways and a few other students pass by her before she gets an idea. She can check her bag without getting any suspicion raised. She can feel eyes on her though she isn't sure if it is fans of the club glancing at her, those in the group watching her waiting for her to die, or if it is just her nerves about it all getting to her. She can't focus on that now. "Did I remember my wallet today?" She pauses in her walking and turns checking her bag only to stop looking when she spots a folded piece of paper. She knows that she didn't put that in her bag so it must have been Kaoru. "Huh? Whats this?" She pulls it out and looks it over.

Hello Haruhi. I am hoping that we can have a splendid talk after school together. If that is okay. Please don't tell anyone. I usually hang out by the edge of school grounds after school by just past the hill with the cherry tree. Come by if you wanna chat with me perhaps?

Haruhi makes a fake sigh stuffing the note back into her bag. "Great. Even more attention from the club. I have a thing with the club. And right now I'm not really feeling up to a bit of a one sided rendezvous with random girls." She heads inside the school going to class after that feeling like that if anyone is listening then they won't know the truth.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty two:

By the time the end of the day rolls around Kaoru is barely able to keep himself from shaking. He takes a breath before he joins the others in their meeting spot.

"Alright. Everyone's here." Kyouya nods when he sees Kaoru join in. "The limo is ready and waiting for us. So let's head off on our way."

"This is so exciting!" Hunny exclaims knowing that they'll need to focus on the trip, not the reason they're actually doing this.

"Indeed it is." Tamaki brings one hand to his chest extending the other out in his dramatic pose. His eyes closed as he tries to seem more prince like. "We'll be the stars of the show! Shinning as grace the stage!"

Haruhi softly chuckles though she also rolls her eyes at this. "I'm sure we will. Rich people going up against the people from the show." She lightly agrees making Tamaki grins as he gets out of his dramatic pose.

"Alright. Either way we should get going." Kyouya leads the way to the limo where they start to pile in, the driver holding the door open.

Kaoru can't help it as he slightly glances around trying to not make it obvious. He notices a fancy looking car to blend in with the others. He also notices that the driver is leaning against the car wearing sunglasses. He glances away knowing who that is. He makes sure he had his gun where he hides it and gets into the limo. He notices out of the corner of his eye that the the other is getting into the car as well. He turns to his friends knowing that they are making the railing a little more obvious, to him at least so he'll react. He really is running out of time. He knows that it's all done and fixed today... Or someone is going to die... He puts on a smile and talks with his friends about the tv station they're going to visit.

Knowing that they know that they might have someone listening in on their conversation.

"I wonder if they'd let us try filming a little bit!" Hunny mentions looking like he could bounce in his seat. "That'd be so cool to do!"

"It would be." Kaoru agrees as he and Hunny let their eyes meet. "I think I'd like to see how they run the show behind the scenes. Like the control board for the lights and backgrounds and stuff. To make things be able to power on." He figures that it's a good thing to learn about just in case... Just in case he has to do the unthinkable... If he doesn't die first...

"Yes." Kyouya nods as adjusts his glasses on his face. Though the glare on his lenses hides his eyes. "Perhaps it could be used to help out within the host club. Especially for special events or for something a little extra. We could even get more customers that way."

"Doesn't the host club already have spot lights and such that sometimes come on for drama?" Haruhi points out in which Kyouya glances to her with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes. It does. Though in truth it is actually more basic. The stuff they'll have at the tv show is a lot more advanced than that." Kyouya confirms to Haruhi who listens to this. "Our system seemed to work well for us so I didn't think of upgrading it. Though now that we have the chance with this. To have some hands on experience, it might be worth looking into."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Haruhi lightly sighs in defeated agreement. She brings a hand to her chin in thought as her eyes glance up. "It would be kind of nice to add some extra special effects here and there. It could give extra effect to what we're doing at the time."

"If we do decide to get it for the club me and Tamaki would worry about getting it." Kyouya assures Haruhi who turns back to look at him. His glare on his glasses preventing their eyes from meeting.

"I already trust you guys to have everything ready." Haruhi assures him then turns when the driver informs them that they're arriving.

The place where they shoot the show is amongst a bunch of studios. It gives a view of people moving props, prepared backgrounds, actors heading to the next part, people in costume taking breaks, and a bunch of crew members working.

The limo parks by studio three as shown by the big blue number three sign on it. It has beige walls and different door sizes to move different things in or out.

The driver comes out and opens the door in which the host club come out.

The host club take in the area around themselves. Looking in amazement and wonder at things. This being their first time in a place where some shows and movies are shot at.

"This is so cool!" Hunny bounces around the group pausing every now and again to look at the people. "Seeing the behind the scenes in person really makes you look at movies so differently." He tries to see if he knows any actors or costumes that he can see.

"Come on. Well want to make sure they know we are here." Kyouya leads the group of them into the area as they follow. He flashes the invitation to the guard who lets them through.

They enter to find a big open space and in the middle is the stage and audience bleachers. They see that off to the side is where the control room can be seen. They also notice a bunch of heavy duty lights, as well as a bunch of cameras. They do notice that some cameras are on a metal pole attached to a ring with wheels, while others almost seem to be the hands to mechanical arms.

There's a bunch of people moving around making sure everyone is ready. Which includes a place to get the make up done as needed.

Kaoru does notice some people cleaning or fixing a few cameras. He supposes that they do indeed gotta try to keep it in tip top shape.

So that there isn't too many glitches or malfunctions when the recording happens.

"Hello! Hello!" A voice greets them getting their attention as a man approaches them. He has black hair smoothed over to one side, while still looking like he has a head full of hair. He is wearing a slightly dark blue suit with red tie. His tie has white small criss cross lines on it. His black shoes are so polished that you could count them as a mirror. "You're our guest if I'm not mistaken. Welcome to my studio!" He raises his hand grinning as his dark brown eyes focus on them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty three:

"Hello there Hayato Kiyoshi." Kyouya greets the man flashing a smile. "I am Kyouya Ootori and these are my friends." He tells him after shaking Hayato's hand. "Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, Hunny and Mori." He tells him all of their names to keep things formal.

"It is nice to meet you all." Hayato greets them just as friendly as he did with Kyouya. His arm dropping to his side after he had completed the handshake. "We have some time before it is time to go live. Why don't we show you around a bit? You can even ask anything you want about filming for tv."

"Well now that you mention it we are very curious about a few things." Tamaki mentions putting an almost thoughtful hand on his chin. "I suppose we can start with if we can see some behind the scenes. And the electronic board that controls lights and stuff from the show."

"Of course. Right this way." Hayato leads the way into the area with the control panel that they are wanting to check out.

Kaoru starts to walk at the back of the group. He however pauses barely hiding a yelp as a bullet is shot by his foot. He isn't struck at all since he isn't to be actually hit right now. He glances around only to spot that a high up window is open. He has no doubt that the group would be able to easily get someone inside to take care of him if they decide to do so. He does know that the one shot was just a warning shot. He'd be dead or wounded if they meant it as more than a warning. He turns away and quickly goes to rejoin his group of friends before it is noticed that he is missing.

"Here is where we can control things like our lights and things on the stage. We even have special lights for special occasions. We can even have a rather large tv turned on through here. We control what appears on there with things lined up and ready beforehand to make it look as good as possible." Hayato gestures around the room that can look into the main recording room.

There is a large control board with tons of buttons and levers. There is even a spot that shows what would be on a tv screen if it was there. The many buttons aren't all labeled so those operating the board need to know what each thing does. It definitely shows just how complicated the whole thing really is.

"We probably would have to have less features to fit in the club room." Haruhi mentions glancing to just how large the board truly is.

"I suppose you're right." Kyouya does confirm adjusting his glasses on his face.

Kaoru figures that yes he supposes such things could be hacked. He does believe that causing technical difficulties might help with a mission if needed. He just doesn't think it'd be easy at all to make anything turn interesting without knowing what each thing does.

Hunny turns to look to Hayato with a hopeful excited smile. "Do you think that we can try doing some recording? It doesn't have to be used on the show. I just think it'd be a lot of fun."

Hayato gives a hearty chuckle at the request. "Well I don't see why not. It will be fun indeed for us. We could make whoever wants to film temporary filming assistants. You'll get to help out with the recordings."

"Yay!" Hunny beams and slightly bounces in excitement.

Mori gives his stoic nod to the man as a thanks for allowing Hunny to explore some things that'd be interesting to him.

"Why don't we head on our way to do that? Make sure that we have that all set up before we begin shooting." Hayato tells them in which they follow after him into the recording room where they approach one of the cameras.

There is another man who is at the camera making sure that it is all operational. He has light brown hair that's a little longer to cover his ears though it is well brushed. He has deep brown eyes, slightly tan skin, and white freckles dotted across his cheeks. His clothes include a pull over hoodie with the Tv station logo on the back, jeans, and black running shoes.

"This is Yo Ruri. Him and our camera woman Kiko Manami are the lead operators of the cameras. They decide on the angles, the movements of the cameras, the zoom, and everything." Hayato explains to them in which Yo glances to them at hearing his name. "We have some cameras that can be moved by the board you saw earlier. Though they also move cameras here hence why we have two lead camera operators. We trust them to keep anyone working with the cameras to stay on track and get the right shots. You'll usually see one of them here and one in the control room. Though they have established very good communication."

"Oh don't give us so much credit." Yo chuckles softly as he had listened to Hayato talk. "Yeah we do communicate well. Though in the moment it really helps to be able to understand movements and to be able to move accordingly. It's like working as one even when we are in two different rooms."

Hunny moves closer to the camera and listens interested as Yo tells him about what all the buttons do. He also is lifted by Mori to get an even closer look at the whole thing.

"I think you're going to be a good assistant to help with the filming." Yo tells Hunny who beams at the man who is also smiling at him.

Kaoru can't help a small smile as he watches his friend enjoy checking out the different things with the camera. His eyes for a few moments glance around looking for openings or windows just in case. He also keeps track of those he sees around himself.

"Is everything okay?" Hikaru whispers to Kaoru gaining his brothers attention.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Kaoru assures Hikaru even giving a smile to go along with his response. He sees Hikaru relax a little though before either of them can say anything else Hayato speaks up to get their attention.

"Okay! We'll make sure we all look all set for the show!" Hayato informs them. "Kyouya. I'll have to send you to make sure you are indeed all set."

"Sounds good to me. As long as I'll have some say in it." Kyouya agrees and glances to the others. "Feel free to try to help or do anything you wanna do in the meantime."

The others nod and Kyouya goes with Hayato to make sure that they are ready to go on the air.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty four:

Soon enough Kyouya and Hayato are sitting in position as the time has to come for them to begin the show.

Hunny and Mori are helping with recording things with the cameras.

Tamaki and Hikaru have decided to go to the control room to see if they can help there.

Kaoru and Haruhi on the other hand stand on either side of the stage outside of the cameras view to watch the stage.

"Hello there. I am Hayato and today we have a special guest. Kyouya Ootori. He is here for a very special interview with me." Hayato turns to look away from the camera to Kyouya. "It is so nice to have you here today."

"I am all too happy to appear here." Kyouya responds to Hayato. "Thank you for allowing me to appear on your show."

Kaoru looks across the stage from where he is standing where he can see Haruhi. His gaze then shifts to any windows he can see in fear of being shot. He doesn't see them so he turns back to the interview. He hopes that acting surprised at what Kyouya is going to talk about will save his life. He isn't even sure if he'll survive today.

"So, is there anything you would like to start us off with?" Hayato inquires keeping his smile on his face that he has had since the cameras started rolling.

"Well I feel lucky. Being in the family I am in with money and resources means I can investigate things if I want." Kyouya adjusts his glasses as he speaks before lowering his hand.

"That's amazing. What have you been investigating?" Hayato brings up the question liking where this is going.

"Actually there is an investigation I've been doing for so long. Though none of my friends have gotten involved in this. And it is something I do believe that should be brought to the publics attention." Kyouya begins and it is truly making Kaoru really nervous about what will happen. "I have been looking into a group of people who are assassins. I have gotten lucky with finding a single source recently. Though that source took his own life after I spoke to him. It is a massive group. They have been around for a long time and actually work in secrecy. They teach and raise generation after generation of assassins. Unsolved murders were more than likely committed by them. They do not show mercy. They target their targets and make sure that they don't speak again."

"That's pretty dark." Hayato mentions in surprise. "And you're sure that this group is out there?"

Kaoru steps back a bit feeling a pair of eyes on him. He tries to do his best surprised look he can manage. He then tries to seemingly compose himself.

"I am very sure. That they are out there. I have gotten to the point that I feel like they need to be known to the world. Trust me this group will make sure that any training will kill to mold them to be the perfect assassins. They keep a close eye on those in training to make sure that they don't share anything. I was lucky that my source happened to be targeted for thought betrayal. They can blend in with normal people. It amazes me just how large the group is and how well organized they are. Though not all assassins you can find for example on the dark web are not from the group."

"How much proof have you found to prove that this group really exists?" Hayato brings up the question. "I am sure that our viewers would be very interested in seeing the proof that all of this is true."

"Of course. I have been investigating this for awhile after all." Kyouya pulls out some files and photos from his bag. "Not only do I have my source voice recorded telling me information about the group. I also have other proof. These are some of the murder cases that have things in common. Also any photos I was able to get. I didn't let anyone know but my source had left a text to someone he trusted to give me a bunch of pictures. If you look here you can see one of the targets that he had killed. This is in the briefing of when he was learning information about the target. See the date in the corner? Well only two days later that target was found dead." He continues to show more evidence that he feels lucky that was sent to him and also collected by him over time.

Kaoru takes a step back then jumps as a bullet lands right where his foot just was. He notices that the bullet must have come from inside looking at the angle it hit the ground. He glances around only to spot one of the higher ups watching him with an intense gaze. He looks to Haruhi then back to the higher up who gives a serious nod.

The higher up even flashes his silenced pistol in a threat to Kaoru.

Kaoru takes a shuddering breath then he shifts his hand to where he is hiding his gun. He starts walking moving around behind the set to not get spotted. He makes sure that none of his friends follow him and he moves his hand away from his gun.

"This is crazy." Hayato admits as they show off some of the evidence Kyouya had brought with himself. "Do you think that authorities will be able to bring this group to justice?"

"If they make the right moves there could be a dent made in the group." Kyouya tells Hayato as Kaoru makes it to where Haruhi is standing. "This is a tricky investigation though the exposer should also make them have a bit of trouble. We'll have to make sure that we move in before they manage to fix themselves."

"Do you plan on arresting those in the group?" Hayato looks at Kyouya through the glare of the mans glasses. "Can a rich man like you arrest them?"

"Right now I am focusing on exposing the group. I have no doubt that the police will make their own moves. And even if not everyone believes me at least I made an effect by exposing them. Money and resources are not always everything though they are very useful." Kyouya tells Hayato as he watches him. "I want justice to be served upon the actions that they have taken."

"So this isn't about money, it is about justice." Hayato nods softly upon hearing this. "A very noble cause."

"I am well aware of that." Kyouya confirms.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty five:

"This is all so crazy." Haruhi whispers to Kaoru who nods.

"Yeah. Crazy." Kaoru turns and walks away which catches Haruhi's attention.

"Kaoru. You don't need to worry. I know Kyouya has this." Haruhi tries though Kaoru keeps walking making her frown. She follows after him more focused on being worried about her friend. She follows him away from the set and she spots him turn a corner. She goes after him though when she turns the same corner she doesn't see him anymore. She takes note of all of the hiding spots Kaoru could be using. She can see equipment of all kinds here that provide the hiding spots. She supposes that it is possible he wants alone time. She feels that as a friend she needs to be there to help and support her friends especially in tough situations. She moves further into the area checking around a few of the equipment. "Kaoru? You know you can talk to us. You're our friend." She keeps going and looks up just before she checks around a covered piece of equipment when she sees a man. She doesn't recognize the man standing at the end of the hall. She supposes that this man could be someone working here who might be curious at what she is doing here.

"I'm sorry." A whisper so quiet that it almost sounded like it was the wind who was apologizing.

Haruhi doesn't get another moment as suddenly her eyes widen at the sudden sharp pain of being shot in the side of the head. She falls to the ground and quickly blacks out as she lays there on the floor. Her head resting on an increasing puddle of blood on the floor. Her last breath being a momentary gasp for air before her breath vanishes for good.

With the task done Kaoru comes out of hiding by the covered equipment Haruhi was standing by. He looks down to her at his feet staying away from the pool of blood. He can see her face gaining red from the blood. He feels some remorse for shooting his brunette friend, especially when they all thought that she was going to make it out of this situation alive. He wonders if there really was a chance for her to survive this or if she really was doomed from the start. He looks up upon hearing some footsteps heading his way.

Calm and serious footsteps.

Kaoru quickly pushes down his remorse to look more calm as he also puts his weapon away.

The man who had been standing at the end of the hall approaches Kaoru and he makes a few claps once close enough. "Well done trainee. You have shown that you are ready and willing to continue. We have a position for you. Come with me." He starts to turn though he notices Kaoru look back to look in the direction that his other friends… And his brother…. Are in. He sighs heavily. "You really think they want to see you after you just killed their friend?" He questions which causes Kaoru to turn to look to the mentor standing there with him. "They'll get you arrested. They'll know that it was you. It is time to let go Kaoru. Time for you to move on away from them."

Kaoru takes a heavy breath and nods softly knowing that the mentor is correct. He'd get in so much trouble by his friends as soon as they find out what he has done. He follows the mentor as they head through the building until they exit out leaving it all behind.

"Don't worry. You will have a new position and everything." The mentor informs him as they walk towards a parked black car. "Everything will be taken care of. Look forward to your graduation."

"Graduation?" Kaoru questions and the mentor nods.

"Yes. I suppose we didn't tell you. But you've proved that you will choose to kill someone rather than lose your own life. You are ready to become one step above the trainees. And you did it so well. The graduation is just you getting to stand before the higher ups and they present you with the new rank. That's all. Then you'll be ready to take on missions. This time you'll have access to a board of jobs for your ranking that you can take as your job. Even notifying the one there to manage the jobs at that part. Some things will still be monitored though look ahead at things. You're moving up in the ranks."

"I suppose so." Kaoru gets into the car with the man and is driven away.

"Karou?" Hikaru calls as he has gone to look for his brother wondering just where he could have run off to. He takes a turn only to freeze upon seeing a figure laying on the floor. He rushes over skidding to a stop and his eyes widen as he sees that it is Haruhi… Who has been shot! "Haruhi!?" He gently shakes her and gets no response. He rolls her over and listens for a heartbeat… Only to hear none… He pulls back with a heavy gasp upon learning this. "Kaoru…" He glances around though he sees no sign of his brother. "Kaoru!" He carefully moves around Haruhi's body and rushes around calling for his brother. He hurries out an exit and frantically looks around though there is still nothing. His legs tremble as he feels panic shoot through him realizing that Kaoru must have left after killing Haruhi. His eyes become blurry and he collapses to his knees with his hands trembling. He flops his head down sobbing a bit until he manages to gain some of his composer. He gets up with wobbly steps. He hurries back into the building and rushes to where the filming has just ended.

"Thank you for your interview."

"It was no problem." Kyouya turns and sees the panicked Hikaru so he heads over. "Hikaru? What happened?"

The others come over worried as well.

"H-Haruhi…. Haruhi is dead." Hikaru stammers out as his voice starts to sound lost to him.

"Take us there." Kyouya demands and they follow Hikaru to Haruhis dead body, bringing the other members to tears. He checks her neck for a pulse and sighs softly as he brings his hand back to his side.

"Kaoru is gone!" Hikaru forces out knowing that they need to know this.

"He probably took off thinking that we would hate him for what he has done." Kyouya turns Hikaru with the glare of the lights on his glasses hiding his eyes. "I am pretty sure he did seem very skittish from my own observations. It is possible that he was being followed or forced into it. He probably felt like he had no other choice."

"Poor Kao-chan." Hunny sobs as he cuddles in Mori's arms.

"Such a tragedy." Tamaki sobs with his head hanging low.

"I will take it upon myself to tell Haruhi's father about the tragedy." Kyouya informs them.

"And the host club will be willing to help with funeral costs." Tamaki adds.

Later…

"I am sorry for your loss." Kyouya informs Ryoji Fujioka.

"N-No." Ryoji starts to tremble with tears appearing in his eyes. He flings himself towards Kyouya and grabs him by his shirt. "You're lying! Bring back my baby! Bring back my daughter!"

"I am afraid there is no way for me to do so." Kyouya can understand since Haruhi meant so much to her father. He lets him cling to him sobbing while he stays calm. "We will be helping with the funeral costs. If that's any comfort." He doesn't really get a response from the crying father.

The day of Haruhi's funeral came upon them so quickly.

Hikaru approaches the casket wearing a nice suit. He looks down his friend who had been cleaned for her burial. He's glad that Kyouya got the authorities to allow them to bury their friend; especially after revealing the group of assassins to the world. He swears that she now looks so peaceful. He bites his lip as tears go down his face. "I'm sorry." He whispers softly to the body laying before him. "I'm sorry we weren't able to save you. And now Kaoru is gone too. I don't know where he is. I'm scared for him." He turns away and opens his eyes only to blink as he swears he sees his brother in a hoodie looking in through the window. He heads out the front door dashing to the location only to skid to a stop as he doesn't see Kaoru there. He looks around and he notices that the dirt is disturbed as if someone was standing there. He looks around for a little bit before guessing that Kaoru must be gone again. "I forgive you." He speaks to the empty space hoping that his brother can hear him. "I really miss you. I love you brother." He turns away and heads back into the church.

Kaoru peeks around a tree to watch his brother leave. "I'm sorry. I love you brother. Goodbye." He turns away and dashes off leaving the area as quickly as he can.

The end.


End file.
